BEG
by Dr.HeadphoneActor
Summary: Natsu is known as END, a demon created by Zeref. But the Gods had a similar idea, so they created BEG, an Artificial God meant to destroy both END and Zeref. But for unknown reasons, BEG was sent to Earthland and found by Virion, the Azure Phoenix Queen. What's even more interesting is that BEG and END, Rayeth and Natsu, became close friends who joined the same guild. Harem
1. Chapter 0: OC Info

**B.E.G OC Info:**

 **AN: For those who know me, yes this is a new story. I was tempted to okay!**

* * *

 **Name:** Rayeth Knoules, BEG ( **B** iologic **E** xperimental **G** od)

 **Nicknames:** Ray (By others), Blue Jay, Birdy or Bird Brain (By Gajeel)

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Human (Currently), Artificial God (Sealed)

 **Hair Colour:** Black with blue fringe

 **Eye Colour:** Brownish-Orange

 **Likes:** Fairy Tail, Virion, Rika, Muffins, training.

 **Dislikes:** Those who mess with his guild, people picking on Rika, people messing with his Muffins.

 **Personality:** Rayeth is very kind hearted, caring, and somewhat laid-back. He isn't as reckless or destructive as Natsu is, but he looks after him from time to time as a brother, even if he has a very limited amount control over Natsu's destructive nature. He is loyal and protective to his guild and friends, but doesn't like it when other people badmouth said friends and guild.

 **Affiliations:** Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark:** Left Shoulder (Blue)

 **Team:** Team Natsu

 **Partners:** Rika, Natsu Dragneel

 **Relatives:** Virion (Foster Mother)

* * *

 _ **Magic/Abilities:**_

 **Azure Phoenix Slayer Magic:** Rayeth is able to use azure blue flames into combat. He is adept with his Phoenix Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in fighting. As with all Phoenix Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Rayeth's emotional state.

As such, Rayeth's Magic revolves around the usage of azure flames that can spout from any part of his body.

Rayeth's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of fire, including explosions, and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Phoenix or Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect.

 **Requip** **Magic:** Personally taught by Erza, Rayeth is able to use Requip Magic. He is able to store any personal items into his own pocket dimension and summon them if he needs too.

 **Enhanced Healing:** As a Phoenix Slayer, Rayeth is able to heal himself ten times much faster than the use Healing Magic.

 **Enhanced Senses:** Rayeth very keen enhanced sight and hearing senses.

 **Immense Strength** : Rayeth has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats.

 **Enhanced Reflexes** : Rayeth possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks.

 **Enhanced Speed** : Rayeth's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks.

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant** : Rayeth is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Phoenix Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect.

* * *

 **History:** Rayeth was born and created by the Gods as BEG as a purpose to destroy both END and Zeref. However for unknown reasons Rayeth was sent to Earthland and was found and raised by Virion, the Azure Phoenix Queen. During his training with Virion, Rayeth met Natsu and the two became very close friends. On July 7, X777, Virion suddenly disappeared which left him to find Natsu with the same problem. The two then met the Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar and joined Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Name:** Rika

 **Age:** 6 (X784)

 **Race:** Exceed

 **Hair Colour:** White coat with light brown belly

 **Eye Colour:** Black

 **Likes:** Fairy Tail, Rayeth, peaches, sleeping in Rayeth's hood.

 **Dislikes:** Seeing Rayeth get hurt, people who talk bad about the guild, her peaches getting taken away.

 **Personality:** Rika is very shy and kind. As her brother, Happy, she is loyal to her guild and has a significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world. Rika isn't as cheeky as Happy is, but she helps others anyway she cans. She enjoys sleeping in Rayeth's hood from time to time.

 **Affiliations:** Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark:** Back (Peach)

 **Team:** Team Natsu

 **Partner:** Rayeth Knoules

 **Relatives:** Happy (Twin Brother), Lucky (Father), Marl (Mother)

* * *

 _ **Magic:**_

 **Aera:** Like other Exceeds, Rika is able to sprout angelic wings that give her the ability to fly and carry objects or one person at a time for a specific amount of time.

* * *

 **History:** Rika was born from the same egg as her brother, Happy, and was raised by Rayeth and became a member of Fairy Tail since then.

* * *

 **And that's about it.**

 **Now for those who don't like it already, don't even bother writing a review or anything else and save yourself the trouble and leave.**

 **For those who like, I appreciate it that you leave a fav/follow/review after this and I'll get back with you with first official chapter.**

 **Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Dragon and Phoenix

**Meet the Dragon and Phoenix.**

 **Hey guys! This is Doc, here bringing you the first BEG chapter!**

 **Now before we start, I'm just going to say a few things...**

 **Yes, it's been seven months since introducing BEG.**

 **No, I have no excuse for being late.**

 **Maybe, I could try get more chapters done if I have more free time to myself.**

 **But what can you get from a guy? He could generally be lazy, to busy, or dead for that matter. But anyway, enough of that!**

 **Shout out to ShadowUzumaki55 for helping and giving out some great ideas for the story! Thank you again bud!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Magic.

Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic

All kinds of Magic are used in Earthland and they can be used for many purposes such as offence, defence, supporting, and healing, as well as other, more practical purposes, too.

Even such as reviving the dead.

Four hundred-years ago, Zeref Dragneel was orphaned after the death of his parents and younger brother by Dragons. He was desperate to bring his brother back, so he researched the connections between life, death, and magic as a student of the Mildian Magic Academy.

After creating things such as the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, he was expelled from the academy for breaching the sacred teachings of Ankhseram, however he was cursed by Ankhseram and then killed everyone around him with his newfound, unwanted Curse of Contradiction.

After this, Zeref wished to die and wandered around, creating the Etherious in the hopes that they would kill him, but instead turned to reviving his dead brother, having preserved his body, as an Etherious, thus fulfilling his goal of bringing his brother back and creating something that could kill him...

E.N.D.; Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

However, what Zeref didn't know was after being cursed by Ankhseram, he was being watched.

The gods of Earthland were wary of the dark wizards actions and right after reviving his deceased brother and making him into his most powerful demon, the gods grew worried that the destruction that Zeref's creation may cause in the future.

So they formulated their own creation to counteract against Zeref's.

A being that would not only destroy E.N.D but Zeref as well. And that very being is called...

B.E.G; Biologic Experimental God.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why would they gods create an artificial being when they could do that themselves?

The gods of Earthland made rules to follow. And those rules were not to _personally_ interfere with the lives of the world down below.

Ankhseram was an expectation however. He was only there to enforce the rules of life and death and he cursed Zeref for breaking those rules.

And BEG was more of a tool than a god as its only purpose was to find and destroy END and Zeref.

As BEG was successful created, they waited until it was fully ready to do its duty of eliminating Zeref and END.

However on one faithful day, BEG had somehow disappeared from their grasp as they never knew where it was hiding or who sent it away.

* * *

 _ **(Unknown Forest)**_

In a small makeshift hut, a young boy opened his eyes from the morning sun peeked through the walls of the straw and hay.

The young boy yawned tiredly as he gave his arms a stretch and crawled out of his hut for the fresh air.

In his full appearance, he was about the age of ten with messy black hair with a blue fringe, dark brown eyes with a little orange in them. He wore a black shirt and dark brown shorts with white sandals.

The boy again yawned tiredly in a cute manner as he heard a voice familiar to him. "Good morning, my little feather."

It was beautiful woman with long blue hair and eyes as wore a pair of white sandals and simple black dress as it hugged her amazing figure as in her arms she was carrying a basket of fruit.

The boy yawned again and greeted her in a drowsy manner, "Good morning, Virion...~"

The woman named Virion just giggled at him from how he greeted her.

"Ara ara. Guess someone is still tired from their training, huh?" She came up to him as he gave a tired nod.

"Hai..~" Virion gave another giggle as placed her lips on top of his head.

"Well you can't eat your breakfast properly if you're still a sleeping little bird. Go by the river and wash up. I'll have breakfast ready for you in a few."

The black haired boy nodded as took wobble steps towards a lake in front of him. Virion watched her child in amusement as she walked off to set up their breakfast.

The young boy successfully made it near the river as he dropped to his knees and swayed back and forth as he unconsciously dropped head first to the cold water.

...

...

After a few moments, the young boy shot his head from the water and shacked his head wildly, "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" He shivered as azure blue flames started to flow around his small body.

Successfully wide awake and warm, the boy inhaled the fresh air and breathed out, "Rayeth! Are you finished yet?! Breakfast is ready!"

The boy named Rayeth smiled brightly as he got up and ran towards back to his adoptive mother, "I'm coming!"

As soon as Rayeth came back, he saw Virion placed two wooden bowls filled with chopped and sliced mixed fruits on a large flat tree stump, using it like a table.

Rayeth sat on his knees in front of the makeshift table as Virion followed as she passed a wooden spoon towards him, "Looks like someone's finally up." She said as she watched her child eat.

Rayeth swallowed his meal and smiled happily at her, "Yup! I've been practicing my Phoenix Slayer Magic all day like you told me too! But, I still need to work on my screech."

"It's good that you're progressing, but I said to work on your magic all morning. Not the entire night." She chided at him with a motherly smile as she ate her own food.

Rayeth blushed a little in embarrassment as rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry. But I'm really wanted to get my moves right! I've been trying really hard of what you taught me!"

Virion giggled at his enthusiasm. He really wanted to impress her, "I've noticed. However, while it is nice that you want to learn, you cannot over exerted yourself. You will tire yourself out and faint if you push yourself too far. I already told you this didn't I?"

Plus he had yet to work on stamina recovery through his healing abilities.

Rayeth gave a nod in understanding as he kept eating.

Rayeth was raised by Virion all his life after she found him in the forest as a baby years ago. She nurtured, educated him, and took care of him like he was her own child and even started teaching him Azure Phoenix Slayer Magic.

Phoenix Slayer Magic was a type of Caster and Lost Magic that has the power to slay Phoenix's.

And Rayeth wanted to successfully master his magic just so he could make Virion proud him after she looked after him all those years.

Don't get him wrong, Rayeth already knew Virion was proud of him and loved him unconditionally, but he wanted to show his appreciation by becoming strong for her.

Rayeth learned many techniques from his training and teachings taught by Virion and took every nook and cranny until he got them down right.

Though...there a little mishaps when he tried to do the screech or learning to try to fly with his wings.

He crashed into so many trees that day...

"Rayeth." The boy stopped eating for a moment and looked at his adoptive mother.

He gulped down his fruit and responded, "Yes?"

"After we're finished breakfast, we will be heading towards the far north to visit someone."

"Who are we visiting?" He asked as he took another bite of his sliced fruit.

Virion scowled a little as she brought up the one they were going to meet. "He's an old...acquaintance of mine. And he has a child the same age as you are and I think you and him will be quite good friends."

Rayeth nodded in understanding. It's been a while since he and Virion went out from their home forest. He was really excited to meet a new friend today!

* * *

 _ **(Later)**_

After breakfast and washing up again, Rayeth stood by with his adoptive mother, "Are you ready, Rayeth."

Rayeth nodded happily in conformation as Virion got herself ready.

She took several steps away from her child as azure blue flames started to envelope around her as it completely engulfed her entire body.

The flames got larger and larger by the second as a force pushed them away revealing Virion's new appearance.

She had giant bird-like structure with a black coloured body and head. She has a set of large beautiful wings and feathery tail that had vibrant blue tips as well as small lit blue flames that flowed on her wings. Finally she had amazing glowing blue eyes that resembled her burning blue flames.

In other words, Virion was a phoenix.

And not just any phoenix...

Virion was also known as the Azure Phoenix Queen.

Virion leaned down to allow her child to hop on, " **Let us go now, Rayeth.** " She said in the same motherly voice but a bit deeper.

Rayeth climbed from the wing to her back as he mounted himself securely.

Virion rose her giant body as her wings flapped in the air and took off with her child crying out in joy in the skies.

* * *

 _ **(Much later in the north)**_

After flying several hours, both parent and child arrived to the far north and entered another forest.

Virion landed on the ground as Rayeth jumped off her back and curiously looked around his surroundings.

Blue flames engulfed Virion's giant structure again as she shrunk to human form, "Come along now Rayeth. We are not to far where we're going." Virion held out her hand as the child took it.

Both child and mother walked inside the trees of the forest passing every exotic wild animal that Rayeth curiously saw.

Virion made sure to have her young Phoenix Slayer stay close to her as she flared her magic to make sure any hostile animals don't get close to her child.

They walked deeper and deeper through the large trees as the finally a light was shown indicating that they were almost out.

As they made it out from the trees and inside a large clearing, Rayeth's eyes went wide of what he saw.

It was a gigantic dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Its lower body, specifically its stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in colour.

The dragon also has noticeable scars on its stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the centre of its body. It back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail.

Finally the dragon had large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips

The dragon was currently sleeping under the sunlight as the duo walked up to it.

Virion shook her head in disappointment and sighed, "I should have known..." She muttered lowly.

Using her free hand, azure blue flames danced around her fingers as she threw a ball of fire to the dragons snout.

 _*Bam!*_

Finally opening its eyes from the sudden wake up call, Rayeth saw that the dragons eyes were black with a yellow sclera.

" **Oh...It's you.** " The dragon growled lowly as it glared at the human formed phoenix.

Virion just rolled her eyes at it before speaking, "Good to see you as well, Igneel."

The now named Igneel stood on four on his legs and narrowed his eyes at her, " **What are you doing here, Virion?** "

The Phoenix Queen just gave the dragon a dry look and said, "Did you really forget? We were supposed to have our children meet each on this day."

Igneel blinked his eyes before realization came to him, " **Oh yes...It was today.** "

"It's just like you dragons. You are all so narrow minded reptiles." She shook her head in mock disappointment as she inwardly smirked at his angry look.

Igneel growled in anger as he retorted, " **Well at least I'm not some walking poultry dinner with human legs.** " Igneel smirked at the queens anger scowl.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why do these two look like they want to kill each other?

Well it happened a long time ago involving their two races.

Dragons and Phoenix's were both powerful creatures in terms of raw magical power and strength.

Both sides hated each other with a passion, as they fought and started a war for control over land and dominance.

The war between both factions lasted for nearly a decade as the two sides lost many numbers of allies and comrades during all of the bloodshed.

When the war finally came to an end after their strongest leaders killed each other in combat, the dragons and phoenix's made a decree that neither side shall take another's life or it will initiate a new war.

It was also a way for the two sides to regain the many number of loses and for the lands to regrow after being destroyed in the crossfire.

However, even with the decree saying they could not kill each other, that didn't mean they could become friends either.

To this day, even when they couldn't kill each other anymore, dragons and phoenixs still have a burning hatred for one another.

But that begs the question...

If dragons and phoenix's still hate each other, why are Virion and Igneel conserving with each other and want their children to meet each other?

Virion recomposed herself as she then looked around the area, "You said you had a adoptive child of your own, correct? I do not see him anywhere."

Igneel gave a huff as he crossed his arms, **"Unfortunately he left somewhere before you arrived. He should be close by from where I could smell him.** " Igneel then looked down towards the black haired boy who just kept staring at him in awe.

" **I take it the young lad with you is your child correct?** "

Virion smiled and rubbed the top of her child's head, "Yes. He is the one I have taken care of and love. Rayeth, why don't you introduce yourself to the geck-I mean dragon." Igneel's eye twitched in irritation.

Rayeth nodded at his adoptive mother and introduced himself, "It's nice to meet you, Dragon-san! My name is Rayeth Knoules and I'm a Azure Phoenix Slayer! It's nice to meet you!" Rayeth bowed politely as Igneel huffed a little.

" **Respectful, huh? Well that's good, and you don't have to call me 'Dragon-san' or any of that crap.** "

Rayeth tilted his head a little, "Then...What's your name?"

Igneel crossed his arms again, puffed out his chest, and smirked as Virion rolled her eyes annoyance.

Here we go again...

" **If you must know child...I am the strongest of all fire dragons! Conquer of the lands and my enemies! I am the Fire Dragon King! I'm am the one and only Ig-!** "

" _*Cough!*_ Ignorant blowhard! _*Cough!*_ "

" **Ignorant blow-Oi!** " Igneel glared at the oh so 'innocent' looking Virion.

That dumb bird just ruined his introduction!

Rayeth meanwhile just looked in confusion. He then felt a hand on top of his head as he looked at his mother, "His name is Igneel, dear. And he's the 'self-proclaimed' Fire Dragon King."

Igneel growled loudly at her, " **I am not self-proclaimed you dumb bird! I am the true king of all fire dragons! And I will not-!** "

Virion cut him off by mocking him in a dramatic way, "Yes, yes, of course your _highness_. Please forgive this lowly little phoenix for insulting your very disappointing lukewarm failure you call flames that could only do so much as tickle your enemies to death! Oh woe is me~!"

Virion then bended to her back a little as she covered her eyes with arm and gave an upset look. However a small smug smirk plastered on her face as she enjoyed the look of the dragons literal fuming face.

Before Virion even knew it, Igneel shot out a large stream of black smoke through his nostrils as it blew threw Virion's face.

After he was finished, Igneel laughed loudly at Virion's soot covered face and hair.

" **Ahahaha! The make-up really goes well with your terrible acting, ya stupid turkey! Ahahaha!** "

Enraged, the Phoenix Queen flared her flames in anger as she quickly calmed herself out of the reminder that her child was here.

Virion turned to her child and tried to convince him of leaving, "Rayeth, sweetheart. Why don't you go look for lgneel's child okay? The lizard and I will only have a small chat."

Rayeth nodded dumbly in confusion. He did what he was told anyway and walked away to search for the dragons child.

Once Rayeth got to a far distance away from the duo, he never heard the shouts, roars, and explosions from behind him.

* * *

 _ **(Much Later)**_

Several minutes have passed since Rayeth went to search for Igneel's child.

However, the dragon neglected to mention of what the boy looked like at all.

Well thanks to his Phoenix Slayer abilities, Rayeth could see from far distances and has very incredible hearing, so he'll be able to find the Fire Dragon Kings child in no time!

Plus, all he had to do was find a boy his age around somewhere in the entire...large forest...

...Well scratch that, it was going to be harder than it looks.

Rayeth sighed to himself. He kind of wished he also had an enhanced sense of smell too.

Phoenix Slayer senses were similar or the same to a regular birds as the same thing applies to Phoenix's as well.

Their two greatest senses are their eyesight and hearing. Sense of smell however was basically the same as a humans.

Rayeth walked down the path of trees as a light at the end of it as well as the sound of an ocean.

Coming out from the trees, the young Phoenix Slayer entered a small beach with pure white sand and waves kicking in the shore.

"Almost...got it...!" Rayeth heard a young boys voice as he turned around of what he saw next.

It was a boy around his age with a red sleeveless shirt with white shorts wrapped in a yellow sash around his waist and a pair of black sandals. He had black coloured eyes and...pink hair?

The boy was currently climbed up on a tall palm tree reaching for a pair of fruit with his free arm as he drew closer and closer to his objective.

"Almost...Almost...!" As the boy reached further for it, but he accidentally slipped his foot down the bark and fell over, starting to fall to the sand.

"Wah!" Rayeth panicked a bit as he quickly ran up to the falling boy as the young Phoenix Slayer jumped and brought out a pair of small flaming blue wings from his back.

Rayeth quickened his pace as and the pink haired boy drew closer and closer until...

 _*Crash!*_

Both boys groaned a little as Rayeth managed to catch him on time...

...Well he caught him with his back, because currently the pink haired child was sitting on the black haired boys back which he landed on.

The pink haired child blinked owlishly as his landing was different than he expected.

"Uuggh...~"

The pink haired child jumped a little as he saw he was sitting on a boy he'd never seen before. He quickly got off the other child and asked, "Hey, you alright?"

Rayeth got to sat as his phoenix healing was kicking in, "Yeah I'm fine. But are you okay?"

The salmon haired boy nodded with a toothy grin, "I'm good! But I would have been fine if I hit my head on the ground anyway. Igneel said I have a very thick skull or something!"

Rayeth blinked at him and said, "Igneel? Do you mean a giant red dragon that's around here?"

The pink haired boy nodded, "Yup, that's him! Igneel found me one day and adopted me when I was a baby. And he's also teaching me Fire Dragon Slayer Magic! How cool is that?!"

Rayeth nodded his head slowly. This must be Igneel's child that he and Virion were supposed to meet.

"By the way, how do you know who Igneel is? Also, I've never seen another kid like you around here."

"O-Oh! Well, my name is Rayeth Knoules and my mother, Virion, brought us here to meet you and Igneel-san."

The boy tilted his head a bit and said, "To meet me and Igneel...? Oh right! Igneel told me that someone was coming to visit and that must be you and your mother, right?!"

Rayeth nodded in confirmation as the boy grinned brightly, "Cool! Igneel told me that something called a phoenix and her child were coming to meet us someday and that must be you, right?! And your mother, is it that phoenix thing too, right?!"

Rayeth nodded his head again. This one really has a lot of energy in him.

"Awesome!" The boy stopped momentarily and introduced himself, "Oh! By the way, I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! The Fire Dragon Slayer! It's nice to meet ya, Ray!"

"It's Rayeth actually." He corrected him but Natsu just shrugged, "Meh, Ray sounds much easier to say really." Rayeth just sighed however.

Well he really didn't mind Natsu calling him that really. It was a nice change of pace for him.

That's when the Phoenix Slayer remember something. He looked above himself and saw the same fruit Natsu failed to grab earlier still there, "Hey Natsu? You were trying to get that fruit up there right?" He asked as he pointed up at the tree.

Natsu raised his head where Rayeth was pointing and nodded, "Yup, I got hungry and I went out to find some food. That's when I smelled those up there and met you."

Rayeth gave a nod in understanding as he got up to his feet. Natsu looked at him in confusion as he then widened his eyes as a pair of small azure blue flaming wings bursted from his back.

The Phoenix Slayer steadily flew up to the tree and plucked the fruit off as he descended to a wide eyed Natsu, "Here you go." He generously gave it to Natsu.

Natsu looked at the Phoenix Slayer for a minute before shouting, "That's was so cool! Is that what your magic is like?!"

Rayeth nodded, "Yup, this is what Virion was teaching me. It's called Azure Phoenix Slayer Magic." He said as beautiful blue flames danced around his hands.

Natsu again was eye widened, "You can use fire just like me!"

Before Rayeth could say anything, Natsu gained a wild grin and boldly shouted, "I want to fight you!"

Rayeth blinked at him, "Huh?"

And before he could say or do anything again, Natsu's fist lit up in regular orange flames as he charged.

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!** "

"H-Hey wait a minute!" In a reflex, Rayeth dodged at Natsu's advances as the salmon haired child kept throwing flaming fists at him.

Rayeth kept on dodging Natsu's attacks as the black haired boy brought out his wings and flew above away from him.

"Would you please calm down a bit!" Rayeth pleaded.

However, Natsu didn't plan on listening, "No way! If you can use magic like I can, then you must be plenty strong!"

"And you got that idea just so you can fight me?!"

"Yup!" Natsu claimed proudly as Rayeth sweatdropped.

Natsu suddenly puffed out his cheeks as he gave a shout, " **Fire Dragons...Roar!** "

The young Dragon Slayer unloaded a roar of fire from his mouth as it was sent to towards Rayeth.

Fortunately, Rayeth managed to move away from the attack as he remained in the skies. And from the look on Natsu's face, he wasn't going to stop until Ray complied to his wishes.

Rayeth had to relent. He was going to have fight Natsu.

He took a deep breath in and exhaled, 'Remember what Virion taught you.'

Natsu saw Rayeth come down towards him as his fist was covered in blue flames of his own, " **Azure Phoenix Mach Knuckle!** "

Rays fist connected with Natsu's cheek as the boy skid back through the sand.

Natsu managed to recover quickly as he gave a toothy grin, "Heh~. Seems someone's ready to finally fight!" He said as flames lit from his hands.

Rayeth landed to the sandy surface as his own flames lit up, "Since you plan on not to listen, then I have no choice left. But I'm not going to hold back!"

"Back at ya, pal!"

Both boys charged as they went hand to hand on each other, delivering blows and blocks on one another.

" **Azure Phoenix Talon!** " Rayeth spun around clockwise as he sent a flaming kick at Natsu.

Natsu blocked it and covered his fist in flames as he slugged Rays lower jaw, " **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!** "

Rayeth was sent flying in the air as he held in the pain. He brought out his wings and stopped to float in safety.

"Oh no ya don't!" Natsu launched himself in the air by rocketing himself with his flames as the pink haired boys entire body was engulfed in fire.

 _*Crash!*_

"Oof!"

Rayeth was nailed in the gut when Natsu headbutted him as they crashed back to beach sands.

Natsu jumped back a little as he saw Rayeth on his hands and knees trying to recover, "I got you now!"

The pink haired boy puffed his cheeks out again, " **Fire Dragons Roar!** "

 _*Boom!*_

As soon Natsu's attack connected with Rayeth as it gave off a mild explosion.

One would say he would won this fight, Natsu however grew pale in fear of what he did.

"Oh man! I went overboard! Igneel's going to kill me! No wait, Rayeth's mother is going to kill me instead! What sho-!"

 _*Slurp!*_

Natsu immediately stopped freaking out as he turned around. His eyes went as his flames got smaller and smaller as it revealed Rayeth...eating them?

...He was eating fire?!

As soon as Rayeth engulfed the entire flames, he covered his mouth as he gave a small burp.

" _*Burp!*_ Excuse me." He said wiping his mouth.

Natsu still stared at the Phoenix Slayer with widened eyes as he shouted in excitement, "That was so cool! You can eat fire just like me!"

Rayeth turned his attentions to Natsu and tilted his head a bit, 'He can eat flames too?'

"But that's not going to stop me ya know!" The pink haired child lit his hands to flames again as he charged.

Rayeth blocked the strike by raising his arms and skid backwards. Natsu again rushed at the black haired boy as Rayeth then maneuvered away as he struck his left cheek.

Natsu managed to absorb the pain as he then cocked his own fist back and punched Rayeth on his right cheek.

Both boys again continued their assault on one another from fists, kicks, and headbutts, as they both jumped back to distance themselves.

Both Dragon and Phoenix Slayer puffed out their cheeks as they released their attacks directly at each other, "" **Fire Dragons/Azure Phoenix...Roar/Screech!** ""

Natsu and Ray fired their attacks as both the roar and screech collided creating a explosion as a large dust cloud formed.

As the dust finally settled, both forms of the boys showed themselves still standing. However, they both fell to their knees as they gave exhausted breathes.

"You're... _*Huff*_...really... _*Huff*_...good..." Natsu said exhausted.

"You... _*Huff*_...too..." Rayeth responded in the same state.

One could say that both these both should have given up by now.

However...

In shock, Rayeth saw Natsu slowly getting up despite the many blows he'd taken, "But I'm still...not giving up..."

Rayeth's eyes were still widened at what he was seeing, 'He can still get back up after taking so much damage?'

The more Rayeth thought about, the more he'd come to like Natsu. The pink haired boy had a lot of fight in him if he wanted to continue.

That was something Rayeth really respected.

"...I see." Rayeth said as Natsu looked at him. The young Dragon Slayer widened his eyes as he saw Rayeth's minor injuries being healed in an instant as Rayeth got up to his feet.

'He can heal as well?! That's...just so cool!' He thought cheerfully.

Though yeah, having a healing factor into battle was a bit cheating, but seeing Rayeth getting up and wanting to continue got Natsu's blood pumping up!

And he liked that about the Phoenix Slayer!

You never back down from a fight!

"You ready, Natsu!" Rayeth shouted while his fists ignited into his blue flames.

Natsu summoned out his own flames on his fists as he gave a wide toothy cheerful grin, "I'm all fired up!"

Both boys lunged in the air at each other again as they pulled back their fists and shouted, "" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!/Azure Phoenix Mach Knuckle!** ""

* * *

 _ **(Later)**_

It was already sundown, and both boys laid on their backs on the sand beside one another after fighting each other for hours.

They would have continued if it weren't for the fact if they had more stamina in them.

Ray on the other hand, had yet to learn to do that with his healing abilities since it was still underdeveloped.

"Hey, Ray..."

Rayeth rolled his head towards his new friend as Natsu did the same and looked him in the eye, "Yeah...?"

Natsu gave a wide smile and said, "...I had really fun fighting you, Ray!"

Rayeth blinked at him for a second before letting out a small snicker and smiled, "Yeah, me too, Natsu."

Natsu suddenly sat himself up and said, "Is that so? Then let's make a promise!"

Rayeth got up himself up and looked the boy, "A promise?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer nodded, "Yup! Let's promise to become stronger together! And that way, once we have, me and you will fight each other again to see who's the strongest!"

"It's 'you and I' Natsu." He chided at the pink haired boy.

Natsu however just crossed his arms and huffed, "Yeah yeah, whatever!" Rayeth just snickered at the boy.

He held out his hand and offered a hand shake, "Then let's shake on it."

Natsu however just tilted his head in confusion, "Shake?" Rayeth blinked at the boy owlishly.

"...You don't know what a handshake is?"

"I know what a handshake is! Igneel taught me it! It's, um...it's when you, ah...how do you do it again?"

Rayeth just sighed and smiled at his friend. Looks like Igneel never taught him about human gestures just yet.

Well, Igneel was dragon anyway so...

Nevermind.

"It's when two people grasp each other's hands firmly to come to an agreement and also form a sign friendship." He defined it for him.

Natsu nodded in understanding and mimicked Rayeth's action. Both boys grasped their hands together as the promise was now set and made.

Both boys smiled and grinned at each other as far behind them was both Igneel and Virion watching them interact.

Virion smiled at the scene and spoke, "They got along rather quickly, don't you think?"

Igneel nodded and said, " **Yes. Guess your little plan worked after all. I was thinking it would fall apart once they laid eyes on each other.** "

Virion huffed and glared at the dragon, "And yet you agreed into doing this."

" **True, but unlike the others who protested, I saw it was necessary for both our races to 'get along'.** "

The Azure Phoenix Queen raised an eyebrow at him, "Weren't you one who shouted out first that you were against the plan."

" **That was before, this is now. It will take time for both sides to cooperate without brutality removing their heads from each other. But...** " Igneel looked towards the two Dragon and Phoenix Slayers who were splashing water at themselves laughing.

" **...I believe those two will be able to help with that.** "

Virion, for the first time, agreed with the Fire Dragon King. However, she gave a sad frown and asked, "How long will it take for your child and mine to discover their real identities...?"

Igneel paused for a second before giving his response, " **I...do not know really...But let us hope for the best those two won't go so far into killing each other.** " He said grimly as Virion nodded.

A long time ago, Virion and the rest of other phoenix's visited the dragons to discuss a plan she came up with for the coming future.

Obviously, both sides roared and screeched in protest as they were still bitter on each other's races. Though even giving out her explanation, they still continued to denying working together.

Igneel and another dragon however saw reason to Virion's plan and, though reluctantly, agreed to go along with it as well.

And after a long session of explaining, arguing, and shouting, both sides finally conceded and came to an agreement to proceed of working together.

However, they were still quite bitter of doing so.

As much as Virion hated dragons, she made her decision of asking them for their help despite the heavy tension.

Who knows, maybe in the future both-

" **By the way. During their little fight, I would have believed Natsu should have won.** "

...What?

Virion snapped her head at the dragon and angrily said, "What do you mean your child should have won?! It was clearly obviously that Rayeth would have won thanks to his flight and healing advantage!"

 **"True, but the boys healing factor is still slow and underdeveloped, and his flight patterns were to narrow which would have made him an easy picking for any attackers. Plus, despite how capable he is of handle his own, the way he fought was a bit sloppy.** "

Oh he did not just say that!

Virion always made sure Rayeth honed and polished his skills when it came to fighting, and he always take her lessons by heart!

Sure there were a few casualties in his training, but Virion was _NOT_ going to have that stupid lizard criticize how she taught him!

The phoenix glared at the dragon, "And your child is no different from mine? Your boy is obviously reckless and to straightforward, and he doesn't seem to hold back any of his magic. He charges head first without thinking, which is obviously a huge flaw in his actions. Just like a certain someone who trained him..." she muttered the last one to herself.

Unfortunately, Igneel heard what she said and growled, " **Are you trying to start something you stupid bird...?** "

Virion crossed her arms and looked defiant, "Maybe I am, you overgrown newt. But it's not like your foolish little scaly mind can be able to-!"

 _*Blow~!*_

Virion never got to finish as again she was covered in black smoke by Igneel who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

" **I'm sorry what was that? I was to distracted by that ridiculous look you have on.** "

And like that, they started arguing again, throwing insults to their faces as their own fire started to flicker.

In front of them, both Rayeth and Natsu stopped playing and found their adoptive parents screaming their heads of each, "What do you think they're yelling about?" Natsu asked.

Rayeth shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

 _ **(One-year later) (July 7, X777)**_

It's only been a year since Ray and Natsu first met and both boys would always visit each other to either play, or train together.

Natsu found out that the Phoenix Slayer was so much like him. Rayeth told him that he too had been abandoned in the forest as a baby until Virion found and raised him.

Day by day as they go by, both Dragon and Phoenix Slayer's friendship heightened as it turned into a brotherly bond.

The boys learned more about each other from their training sessions, what are their likes and dislikes, and vice-versa.

And as close as they are, Natsu would sometimes get himself and the Phoenix Slayer into bad situations.

Like when...

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"What did you do?!" Rayeth exclaimed at his pink haired friend as both boys were currently running through the forest away from their chaser.

The tall trees tore down from behind them as it revealed to be a giant angry looking boar with two tusks coming out of its snot.

"Why do you always blame me?!" Natsu yelled in return.

"Because you always do something like this! Now what did you do?!"

"I just poked it with a stick!"

Ray gave him a dull look, "I sincerely doubt that!"

Natsu just looked at him confused and asked, "What does 'sincerely' mean?"

"It means...Nevermind what it means! Why did you poke it?!"

"I was bored!"

"...And you didn't think it would have been a bad idea to begin with?!"

"It took a lot of pokes!"

Rayeth just shook his head as the angry pig gave another enraged squeal, "Just keep running!"

* * *

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

It was now morning, and Rayeth opened his eyes, got up, and stretched.

Last night he didn't sleep in his little hut as Virion, in her Phoenix form, allowed Rayeth to sleep beside while using her large wings as a blanket to keep him warm.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Rayeth looked around the area and saw no trace of his adoptive mother anywhere.

"Virion...?" Rayeth got up and searched.

The young Phoenix Slayer knew for a fact that Virion would always be near once he woke up. And if she were to leave before he got up, she would always tell him. But right now...

She wasn't anywhere...

"Virion? Virion where are you?!" He turned his head from side to side in a panic.

Rayeth called out her name again and again as he yelling echoed through the large empty forest. Virion would have heard him by now.

Rayeth started running through the forest scream out for his mothers name, but in vain there was still nothing.

The poor child continued to run and yell out for her, not caring if there was any dangerous creatures out there that could here him.

His mother was more important.

"Virion! Virion! Please, where are you?! Viri-oof!" Rayeth accidentally tripped on a tree root as he fell to the ground.

The young boy whimpered a little, not because he was hurt, because his mother was absolutely nowhere.

Rayeth sat up to his knees and wiped the small incoming tears ready the fall out, "Virion...where did you go...? Please come back...mom..."

The young boy continued to his small sobs as he looked down to his chest. It was a feather with a beautiful colour of bluish-black tied to a string around his neck.

The Phoenix Slayer didn't know how or when he got it, but he immediately recognized what feather was and who it came from, "Virion..."

Rayeth rubbed his eyes to rid of any remaining tears and gave a look of determination.

Virion wouldn't just leave him without any reason. The boy got and quickly ran back to his hut to gather his things.

He was going to find his mother.

* * *

 ** _(Five days later)_**

Five days have already passed since his adoptive mother disappeared and Rayeth searched far and wide for Virion, but with no luck.

Virion taught him about survival and the use of the environment around him. So far, all he had encountered was only wild beasts, carnivores plants, and the fact his life was hanging in the balance if he continued any further.

But Rayeth didn't care about that.

His only top priority was finding his mother no matter what.

Rayeth continued to walk down a path leading to...wherever.

Truthfully, he didn't know where he was going. But he hoped that there could be something to help him.

 _*Rustle!*_

From the corner of his eyes, Rayeth's enhanced hearing picked up something moving.

He checked to his side and found the bushes began shaking. Rayeth tensed up a little.

A wild animal maybe?

Lighting his hands with flames, the young boy got ready for what was about to come out.

"There you are!"

...Wait, what?

Out from the bushes was a familiar pink haired child dressed in a red buttoned up sweater with a white sash around his waist. He wore a pair of beige brown pants and dark red loafers. Another thing about him was he wore a white scale-like scarf around his neck.

"I knew it was you when I caught your scent!"

"...Natsu?" Rayeth said confused.

What was he doing here? Wasn't he from the north side from where they were from?

"So, this is where you ran off too."

Rayeth turned around and found an extremely short, and elderly man.

He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white moustache.

He was shown dressing in a casual manner, with an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black stamp resembling a fairy in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

Natsu gave a happy nod to the old man, "Yep! This is who I was talking about! My friend, Ray!"

Rayeth turned his attention back to his pink haired and asked, "Natsu, what are you doing here?"

Natsu looked at his before answering, "Oh! Igneel went missing and I'm out looking for him! Then I came across gramps saying he could help me!"

Rayeth widened his eyes a bit, "Igneel's missing?"

Natsu frowned sadly and nodded, "Yeah, Igneel disappeared five days ago, and I don't know where he is." That again got Rayeth's eyes to widened.

Five days ago? That was exactly the same time Virion went missing!

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he saw the Phoenix Slayer looking depressed.

"I'm...I'm searching for Virion. Like you, she disappeared five days ago like Igneel did." He said as Natsu looked shocked.

"Virion's missing too?" Rayeth nodded in response.

 _*Ahem!*_

The boys turned around and found that the same old man was standing beside them. He let out a cough to grab their attention, "I hate to break the reunion here boys, but you said that this 'Virion' went missing the same time Natsu's father disappeared too, correct?"

Rayeth nodded, "Yes, but um...who are you?"

The old man gave a chuckle and smiled, "Oh, my apologies child. My name is Makarov Dreyar, I am the third master to the wizard guild, Fairy Tail."

Rayeth tilted his head a little in confusion, "Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah! That's the place gramps said he could help me find Igneel! And he could probably help find Virion too!" Natsu said.

"Help...find Virion?"

Makarov came up to the two and spoke, "Yes. I don't know who this Virion is, but Fairy Tail is known for its wide connections and the job request we have, and I'm sure if you join our guild take one of those options I'm sure you'll be able to find who you are looking for in no time."

"Really?"

Makarov nodded, "Not sure how long it will it take, but I can guarantee that Fairy Tail can help."

Rayeth gave it a minute to take a thought. He couldn't just wander around the world searching for Virion aimlessly. And what Makarov proposed to him and Natsu could be helpful to find their parents, so...

Rayeth looked up at the old man and said, "...Okay. I guess I could try joining."

Natsu gave a happy grin and the old man smiled, "Great! Now, let's not waste time here you two and lets get moving."

* * *

 _ **(Later) (Magnolia)**_

After Makarov brought the boys back to the town of Magnolia and to the Fairy Tail building, both Dragon and Phoenix Slayer looked in awe at the size.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Natsu said excitedly as Rayeth nodded along.

The building consisted of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof.

The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles.

On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles.

The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies.

Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Rayeth. Natsu." The boys turned their attention to the tiny old man who stood in front of the entrance doors.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Now reminder, this is a harem for both Ray and Natsu, and here's what I decided...**

 **Rayeth:** Levy Mcgarden, Mirajane Strauss, Kagura Mikazuchi, Hisui Fiore, Cana Alberona, Minerva Orlando.

 **Natsu:** Lucy Heartfillia, Lisanna Strauss, Yukino Aguria, Erza Scarlet, Ultear Milkovich, Milliana.

 **Now before any of guys start giving me YOUR BULLSHIT, I'm just going to say this deciding is still UNOFFICIAL.**

 **SO DON'T ANY OF YOU SPINE SPAMMING FLAMING ASSHOLES DARE SAY ANYTHING!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Now that's out of my system, if you want to give me suggestions about the setup or anything else about the story, just say so in the reviews or PM, and I'll get back to ya soon!**

 **Yes, there will be other Phoenix Slayers in the story, just wait patiently for their introduction.**

 **And yes, I have read the recent Fairy Tail chapters, so yeah you'll be expecting something out of that too.**

 **Finally, If you haven't checked my Bio yet, there are some story challenges for any of you authors out there that you would like to take, go ahead! Just give me a PM if you're interested and we'll sort out the details!**

* * *

 **Now for some fun facts!**

 **~ Phoenix senses are basically the same as a regular birds. They have amazing hearing and eyesight abilities, however smell is about the same to a regular humans.**

 **~ Any kind of fire magic has no effect on either Natsu or Ray. However, I'm making it that both Dragon and Phoenix Slayer fire can feel the effects of each others attacks, but they can also eat each others flames as well.**

 **~ Like regular Phoenix's, Phoenix Slayers also have their own healing ability. And since Ray's healing factor is still underdeveloped, that means his healing process is much slower as a child.**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Life and First Job as a Fairy

**Life and First Job as a Fairy.**

 **AN: Hey guys! This is Doc here bring ya a new chapter of BEG!**

 **Okay, so I got people asking me of why I put Levy in Rayeth's harem. Well here's a question for ya guys...**

 **How many Fairy Tail fanfic authors have used Levy as a main love interest for someone else other than Gajeel?**

 **Answer: Not that many. Plus in my opinion, I find Levy attractive in a cute and geeky sort of way (Don't judge me).**

 **Also, I got some help from Ryujomaru15 as he helped me sort out the harem of sorts...**

 **Rayeth:** Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Kagura Mikazuchi, Angel/Sorano Aguria and Hisui E. Fiore.

 **Natsu:** Lucy Heartfillia, Lisanna Strauss, and Yukino Aguria.

 **I know this new decision seems uneven or unfair to Natsu, but Ryujomaru just explained to me his reason about how these pairings can interact with each other and I went along with it. But I will say there will be a few additions to Natsu's harem, I just need to think of them first and the reason why.**

 **And if you're asking why Erza isn't in the harem with either one of them, it's because I'm having a really tough time deciding if I want to or not.**

 **If you guys want to say anything about it, then just leave something on the Reviews or PM.**

 **And finally I want to give a shout out to both Ryujomaru15 and ShadowUzumaki55 for helping me with some of their ideas for the story! Thanks again guys!**

 **Now that's over, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **(One Month Later)**_

It had only been a single month since both Dragon and Phoenix Slayer joined Fairy Tail. So far the boys really enjoyed themselves of being part of such of an amazing guild.

Sure the people in it can be very loud, crazy, and always tend to start a massive brawl in the guild, but both boys didn't seem to mind it.

Rayeth was currently found sitting on one of the wooden tables eating his meal while watching his new family interact.

Rayeth's sharp eyes first wandered to both Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. Both men were sitting at their own table nursing their drinks. They seemed to be reminiscing their younger days, which Ray could overhear because of his enhanced Phoenix Slayer senses.

While they were talking, they were simultaneously ogling several of the females around the guild. Rayeth didn't seem to mind them.

Next, Rayeth turned to Reedus Jonah, a Pict Mage. Rayeth has spoken with the man once or twice, but Rayeth was really amazed how well the man could paint.

Next he turned to a brown haired girl with matching eyes sitting on another table with some other people while playing some sort of board game.

Her name was Cana Alberona, a Card Mage.

Rayeth was rather intrigued by Cana's magical abilities. The Phoenix Slayer found Cana's Card Magic, and her ability to predict the future using tarot cards very cool. Since joining the guild, he and Cana have started to become very close friends with each other.

Speaking of which, the said Card Mage looked up from her spot and met with Rayeth's brownish-orange eyes. She smiled at him and gave him a friendly wave. Rayeth smiled and waved back at her to return the greeting.

Rayeth then turned to a young man with blonde with orange eyes who was currently leaning against a wall with a very bored expression on his face.

His name was Laxus Dreyar, a Lightning Mage.

Turns out that Laxus was actually Makarov's grandson. Out of everyone from the guild, Rayeth had to say he didn't like Laxus the most.

Reasons is because of how the young man acts around the people near him. One time Natsu challenged him to fight and the result?

Well the Fire Dragon Slayer lost pretty badly, and Laxus had a smug look on his face when he beat him, and that was something Ray didn't like.

Next up was a young girl with scarlet red hair and brown eyes. She was found sitting on a table from behind him, happily eating a plate of strawberry cheesecake.

Her name is Erza Scarlet, a Requip Mage.

Erza first introduced herself to the boys upon their arrival. While the girl was rather stern and scary sometimes, Erza was also kind and acted like a big sister role model of sorts.

Plus, she was also really strong. When Natsu tried to fight her, well...

You people already know that ending right?

"What was that you stupid stripper?!"

"You heard me you dumb flaming turd!"

Right in front of Ray was currently his best friend in question. The pink haired Dragon Slayer was currently arguing and butting heads with another boy with black hair and dark blue eyes.

His name was Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-Make Mage.

Since joining Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray started hating each other at first glance. Maybe it was because both boys had opposing magical abilities on each other?

Natsu used fire, while Gray used ice. Though Rayeth can use fire magic as well, but Gray didn't seem to mind him at all.

Oh well, topic for another time.

"I know it was you who burned my clothes, you stupid flame breath!"

Oh yeah, did I mention that Gray had a strange habit of unknowingly taking off his clothes from time to time?

Well currently the young Ice Mage was bare naked with nothing but his boxers left on.

Natsu snorted a little as he crossed his arms, "Why would I even bother touching your clothes? I don't want to catch your disease of stripping, ya perv!"

"That's a bunch of bull! I know Rayeth didn't do it, because he doesn't act stupid like you! Plus, I bet you're still upset that I beat you in our fight!" Gray yelled back.

Natsu gave a low growl at that remark and said, "What do you mean _you_ were the who 'beat me'?! If I recall, I was the one who kicked your ass! Even Ray was there when it happened, right Ray?!" Natsu turned to his best friend in question who was listening in on their conversation.

Gray then turned to the Phoenix Slayer and said, "You don't have to backup with this guy ya know? It was pretty obvious that I won!"

Natsu then proceeded to butt heads with the Ice Mage, "You're just scared that Ray will admit I was the one who won!"

Gray pushed himself against the pink haired boy, trying to push him off, "As if! He knows better that I won, and you just suck!"

Actually from what Rayeth could remember, neither of them won their fight.

True Rayeth was there when Natsu and Gray started their brawl, but that was soon ended when Erza came in and knocked them out unconscious.

Speaking of which...

A certain very annoyed red haired girl came between the two boys as she placed her hands on the side of their heads, and pushed them off each other, making a rather strange cracking sound with their necks, "Break it up you two!"

This was basically a routine for them...

"I've told you boys millions of times not to argue inside the guild!" Erza scolded at them as she put a hand on her side.

"It's not my fault that Gray's a sore loser!" Natsu said as he tried to attempt to straighten back his aching neck.

"Who you calling a sore loser, ya pink haired freak?!" Gray shot back as he tried to fix his aching neck as well.

Rayeth sighed at the sight and got off his spot towards the boys. He first approached Natsu and said, "Natsu, stay still for a moment."

Natsu then complied and did what he was told. Rayeth then got behind his friend and placed a hand on his neck and the other on the opposite side of the Natsu's head.

Rayeth then pushed Natsu's head upward and the neck down as there was another cracking sound as the pink haired boys head was back in place.

Feeling that his neck was all better, Natsu made a happy grin and turned to his best friend, "I feel better now! Thanks Ray!"

Rayeth gave a nodded in response and turned to the half naked boy, "Gray, you want me to do the same?"

The Ice Mage gave a wave of dismissal and said, "Nah, you don't have too. I think I can-ow! ...Please do." Rayeth nodded and proceed to help Gray with his problem.

After he was finished, Erza came up to Rayeth and said, "By the way, Rayeth. I know you've only been here for at least a month now, but how come you aren't arguing like Natsu and Gray are?"

"Virion always told me to not get any unnecessary fights unless I have a reason too. She was never a violent-type of person from what she taught me." Rayeth gave his response as Erza nodded in approval.

So far for the last month, Erza has been noticing that the young Phoenix Slayer has never acted immaturely like everyone else. Unlike his friend or other guild mates, the Requip Mage could tell Rayeth was a lot more tame then the rest of her crazy family.

But that got Erza thinking, for the past month that both Natsu and Rayeth have joined Fairy Tail, Natsu had been the only one showing a full extent of his magic while Ray only showed little.

Probably because he doesn't want to get involved in a lot of fighting in the guild?

"Also I've been wondering about the magic you use. What was it again? Azure Phoenix Slayer Magic? So far I've only seen you eat and make flames like Natsu does."

Rayeth was about to respond, but Natsu beat him to it, "That's right! Ray's magic is so cool! He can use fire magic like me, and he can also fly and heal fast! Plus he even learned it from an actual phoenix!"

That got everyone to perk up in interest of what they heard, even Makarov as he was walking towards the children, "Rayeth, is it true that you were actually taught by a phoenix? Just like when Natsu said he was taught by a dragon?"

Rayeth gave an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, yes I am. But I didn't think anyone would believe me if I had said anything."

Gray snorted a little and said, "Well you're right about that. There's no such thing as a phoenix or a dragon around here. They're extinct."

Rayeth frowned a little from that remark as Natsu angrily glared at the Ice Mage, "There is so too such a thing as a dragon and phoenix! Me and Ray were raised by them, and we even met them in person!"

Gray crossed his arms then gave a look of disbelief, "Yeah right. I don't know if Rayeth is lying or not, but I can definitely tell that beasts like those aren't real at all."

That got Natsu even angrier. Just before he was about to lash out at the Ice Mage, Makarov was the one to stop him, "That's enough you two! Natsu, I know you and Rayeth are still new here, but please don't go attacking on another fellow guild member. And Gray, it's not nice to just go and criticize at someone like that. Whether it be real or fake, it's what they believe in that matters to them most."

Both boys just huffed and turned away from each other as they crossed their arms and grumbled something out of their mouths all in a childish manner.

Both Makarov and Erza just sighed tiredly at their antics. Getting back on track, Makarov then turned to Rayeth and said, "Rayeth, if you don't mind me asking, I wish to evaluate your magical prowess. Since Natsu has shown what he can do with his magic, I want to witness what you're capable of as well."

Rayeth rose an eyebrow at the tiny old man, "Um, I don't mind. But what's the evaluation?"

The Titan Mage grinned and replied, "Why a fight of course! If there's one thing in this guild it's that the brats here love a good challenge to the fullest! Now as for your opponent...Erza!"

That got everyone shocked and surprised of who Rayeth had to fight, even Erza, "M-Master! I know you want to evaluate his skills, but are you sure?" Asked the scarlet haired knight in worry.

She got her answer when Makarov nodded at her, "I am, my dear girl. As I said I want to test his powers to fullest, and you're my best choice to do that."

Although still a bit reluctant to do so, Erza gave a sigh in defeat and gave her reply, "...Very well, Master Makarov." She then turned to the boy in question, "Rayeth, if you're alright with it, I wish to challenge you upon Masters request. Do you accept?"

Rayeth gave it minute to think it over. Well it wasn't like he had a choice anyway. So far Ray could tell that these people wouldn't take a no for an answer, so...

"Alright, I accept."

Makarov made a happy grin and said, "Alright then!"

* * *

 _ **(Later)**_

Outside from the front of the guild, some of the members came out to witness Ray and Erza's fight, even Laxus came out to witness it.

Both Phoenix Slayer and Requip Mage stood in opposing directions from each other. Erza brought out her sword while Rayeth raised his fists to prepare to fight.

From the side lines, Natsu gave out a loud cheer, "You got this Ray!" He yelled while raising his fists in the air.

Gray sat on a wooden crate while crossing his arms, "Yeah I don't know about him, but he's gonna lose."

Natsu stopped cheering as he then turned to glare at the Ice Mage, "You don't know that! Ray's totally gonna beat Erza, you'll see!"

Gray sniffed a little and said, "Like you can say anything. You lose to Erza all the time, I bet your friend can last longer with her then you have."

"What was that?!"

Before things could get more heated between them, Cana came in to intervene, "Boys it's only them fighting, not you! Plus, Master only said this was Rayeth's evaluation on his magic, so nothing to big, alright?"

Master Makarov stood between both of his 'children' and made his announcement, "Alright you two, you already know the rules, so are you both prepared?!"

Both Rayeth and Erza nodded in confirmation as they got ready.

Seeing them both ready, Makarov then raised his hand in air and dropped it, "Begin!"

Erza was the first to move as she thrusted her blade at Rayeth. The boy quickly moved away from Erza's blade as it slid past his chest.

Rayeth then jumped back away from Erza as he then lit his foot in beautiful blue flames. Rayeth came at the knight quickly as he then proceeded to kick her, " **Azure Phoenix Talon!** "

Erza raised her sword and blocked the incoming strike. She then proceeded to slash at the empty air as it created a powerful gust of wind which sent Rayeth off her.

As quickly as she could, Erza sped up at the Phoenix Slayer as she raised her sword in the air to slash him, but to unfortunately to miss when Rayeth rolled out of the way.

As Rayeth got to a safe distance, he then lit his fists into flames and came at Erza with his fist cocked out, " **Azure Phoenix Mach Knuckle!** " Rayeth tried to make an attempt to punch at Erza, but the scarlet mage successfully dodged it as well as Ray's continuous advances.

Rayeth kept throwing punches and kicks at the girl, but to no end as she dodged and blocked every single one of them.

Both young mages jumped back away from each other again having a good distance between them set up, "I must say Rayeth, you're quite good." Erza gave a compliment at the boy.

"You too. Natsu was about the only person who I've spared with, but you're on a completely different level." Ray commented back.

"Why thank you. Now if we're done talking, let's proceed on shall we?!" Both Phoenix Slayer and Requip Mage rushed at each other, trading more blows at one another.

From the sidelines, everyone felt the anticipation of the two young wizards fighting each other and continued to cheer on for both of them. Makarov had the same thoughts as he watched the fight carefully, "Hmm, the boy is very good. Even going up against Erza, he can certain handle himself."

Natsu continued to watch the fight in full focus. Of all the times he and Ray trained together back in the forests, they haven't seen what his best friend can do yet, 'C'mon Ray, you got this!'

Back to the fight, Rayeth successfully dodged another swing from Erza's blade as he then made another attempt to punch her, " **Azure Phoenix Mach Knuckle!** "

Rayeth swung his flaming fist at the scarlet haired girl but unfortunately she managed to dodged it. She swung her sword again in the empty air as it created another powerful gust of wind which actually caught Rayeth off guard as he was then sent flying to the air.

Everyone gasped as they saw the boy flung into the air. Natsu however grinned because he knew what Rayeth's next move was going to be.

As everyone was expecting for the boy to fall towards the ground, their jaws suddenly dropped when they saw a pair of flaming azure blue wings burst out from Rayeth's back.

"Woah!"

"Are those flaming wings on his back?!"

"They're so pretty though!"

As everyone made their comment, Erza stopped for a moment and stared at Rayeth's pure flaming wings, "Amazing..." She muttered under her breath as she continued to stare at the beautiful fiery wings.

" **Azure Phoenix Drill Wing!** " Erza immediately came out from her thoughts as Rayeth dove down towards her. He had his wings cover his entire body as he spun around rapidly in a circular motion like a drill.

Erza raised her sword with both hands as she blocked Rayeth's attack. There were sparks going out from Erza's sword as she was then forcefully pushed back by Rayeth.

Rayeth unravelled himself from his wings as he flew into Erza direction as he lit his foot in flames, " **Azure Phoenix Talon!** " Rayeth made a successful kick to Erza's armoured chest plate as she was forced back from Ray's kick.

Rayeth then continued his assault of the girl as he threw a wave of punches at her that Erza had no choice but to guard.

Again from the sidelines, everyone watched as Erza was actually being pushed back. For the longest time they have known the young Requip Mage, members of Fairy Tail knew that the scarlet haired knight was no pushover. But to see someone else put her on guard, they were rather shocked and impressed.

Makarov continued to watch the fight in interest, the skills that Rayeth have displayed so far were rather impressive. Unlike Natsu, who always charges first without thinking, Ray is the opposite of that.

The boy actually observed Erza's movements and used that to memorize them to his advantage for quick dodges and blocks. Then tried to use his own speed to try to overpower the girl.

But still...

As Rayeth was about to throw one last punch at Erza, he and everyone else was shocked when girl suddenly caught his fist, even when it's still on fire. Erza then grabbed Rayeth by the wrist and pulled him towards her as she head butted him on the forehead.

Rayeth staggered back from Erza as he held his throbbing head. Erza took advantage of that as she ran up to Rayeth and delivered a power kick of her own and struck him right in the gut as he was flung back against the ground.

He gave out a low groan as he felt a metal blade press against his neck. He looked up and saw Erza's sword against his neck, and which meant only on thing...

He lost.

Erza pulled her sword away from the Phoenix Slayers neck and sheathed her blade back to her side. She held out her hand towards the boy and gave a smile, "Good match, Rayeth. It's been a while since someone took me on like that."

Rayeth generously accepted the offer and gave a smile of his own, "Thank you. Your really great too, Erza." He said as Erza pulled him up to his feet.

From the side, many of the guild members cheered at the duos performance as Gray gave Natsu a smug smile which the pink haired Dragon Slayer grumbled at.

He was so going to mess with the stripper later on.

That's when Makarov came up at the two with his own smile on his face, "Very well done you two, especially you, Rayeth. You have shown quite the capable young wizard you are. It's to say I'm very happy to have you part of this guild."

Rayeth blushed a little from the praise and gave a response, "Thank you, Master Makarov. My mother taught me very well of how to use my magic."

"And I bet she must be proud that you have used them well. Now how about we head to the guilds infirmary and check for any injuries. Knowing Erza, she might have left some bruises on you."

Much to their confusion, Rayeth suddenly shook his head and said, "There's no need for that. I think I'll be already healed by now."

Erza then raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What do mean by that?"

Instead of saying anything, Rayeth slid the hair covering his forehead upwards along with lifting up his shirt. Much to Erza and Makarov shock, there were no signs of any fresh bruises on Rayeth's body where Erza had struck him. Like they had completely healed on their own.

"But...how...?" Erza asked with widened eyes.

"Instant self-healing..." Makarov muttered lowly under his breath.

Any sort of Healing Magic is considered to be very rare among Earthland. But to have a healing ability where you don't need to cast any sort of spell is much bigger on it's own.

If Makarov would have guessed, if Rayeth had continued to fight Erza with such an ability at his disposal, he probably would have won in the end.

"I see what Natsu said was true. You can definitely heal yourself." Makarov chuckled lightly, "Well then Rayeth, I suppose I've seen everything what you can do with your magic. With enough training I believe that you-!"

Makarov was then cut off when an all familiar pink haired boy shouted, "Erza, fight me now!"

Natsu came charging at Erza with his own flaming fist.

As he was nearly close to her, Erza swiftly punched Natsu in the gut.

Hard.

... _Really_ hard.

"Geh!" Natsu then stopped his advancement as he then passed out at an instant.

Erza sighed at the boy while Makarov and Rayeth just sweatdropped at the scene. The tiny old man turned back to the Phoenix Slayer and gave a cough, "Well, _*Cough!*_ , you know what I mean my boy. And hopefully Natsu can learn something as well with you looking out for him." He said as he and Erza walked back to the guild.

Rayeth gave a nod and then turned to his downed best friend. He grabbed Natsu by the arm and ducked right under it to lift him off the ground as he proceeded back to the guild.

* * *

 _ **(A few weeks later)**_

It had been only a few weeks since both Rayeth and Erza fought. So far things are going about in the Fairy Tail guild as per usual.

At a single table, both Dragon and Phoenix Slayer were currently having their breakfast. Natsu was gorging down a large amount of food like a vacuum while Rayeth had his own light meal.

As Rayeth was about to finish off his meal, his enhanced hearing heard foot steps coming towards them as he then found Master Makarov approaching their table, "Oh, Good morning master." Rayeth greeted politely at the guild master.

"Up' grmps!" Natsu said greeted with his face stuffed with food.

"Natsu, swallow before speaking." Rayeth chided at him.

Natsu gulped down every single content inside his mouth down to his stomach, "Sorry bout' that! What's up gramps!" He spoke properly this time with a wide happy grin on his face.

"Good morning to you boys as well. I wanted to ask you two something, is that alright?"

Rayeth gave a nod and said, "Yeah sure. Natsu, how about you?"

Natsu gained a toothy grin and said, "Yeah, let's here it gramps!"

The guild master nodded then continued, "I was wondering if you two could do a little favour for me. It's nothing really big honestly, I just need you to deliver a package to an old friend of mine to the town of Maystone. Think you could handle it?"

Both boys gave a nod, but Rayeth had to ask, "We don't mind master, but can I ask? Why ask us to do this instead of someone else?"

"Think of it as your first duty as a Fairy Tail member. You two have been here a while since joining, so I think it's time you had a little experience out on the field. Plus, you even might find some clues on your missing parents, and sitting around here won't help now will it?" Makarov said.

Seeing that Titan Mage had a point, Natsu gave an excited nod and spoke up, "You can count on us gramps! We'll get this job done before ya know it! Right Ray?!"

Rayeth gave a happy nod and said, "Yep, we can do this and finish up easy, Master Makarov."

Makarov smiled at the two and said, "Great. Now make sure you pack everything you need before heading out. Travelling from here to Maystone is far, so be sure to carry what can be useful on your trip."

The boys nodded and quickly ran up to their temporary room in the guild hall to pack up what they need.

It was their very first job as a Fairy Tail Mage, and they weren't going fail this one.

* * *

 _ **(Later)**_

"Uhhh...kill me...~!"

Okay, I maybe wrong...

Inside of a moving train, Natsu was currently found moaning in agony as he looked a bit green in the face.

As the boys left the guild for the train station, the two were pretty excited to actually ride on a train for the first time.

At first glance Natsu was rather hyped up on riding one as well as Rayeth. However once they got on, Natsu started to feel rather ill as it first started moving, "Uhhh...How come... _*Groan*_...your not sick...Uhhh...Ray?"

As Natsu said was true, Rayeth looked unaffected once the train started moving. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a response, "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with my healing ability perhaps."

Natsu moaned in displeasure at that, "So... _*Moan*_...unfair..."

Rayeth just sweatdropped at his best friend and chuckled lightly, "Just hang in there okay? Master said the trip only takes three hours to get there."

"Three... _*Groan*_...hours? Dammit...Uhhhh..."

Seeing that his friend won't be handling a three hour trip, he had to help him all the way through it, "You want me to get some water for you?"

"Please...do..."

* * *

 _ **(Three hours later) (Maystone Town)**_

"Land! Finally!" Exclaimed a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer as he kissed the ground in relief much to everyone's amusement around him.

After three agonizing hours of riding the train for the Fire Dragon Slayer, the boys finally made it to the Town of Maystone, "Glad you managed to hold it in pal."

Natsu sent an annoyed look at his friend and got up, "Easy for you to say! I am never going to ride those metal death traps again!"

"You do know we need to take another on back home, right?"

Natsu crossed his arms and looked defiant, "Not going to happen! Besides, you can always fly us back to the guild in no time!"

Rayeth gave his friend a dull look and said, "Natsu, I can't fly us back to Magnolia for another three hours. Even with my healing, I don't have that kind of energy."

Natsu grumbled in childish manner and pouted, "Well you could least try ya know."

Rayeth chuckled at his friends behaviour before taking a piece of paper out from his pocket. Before leaving, Master Makarov gave Rayeth the address to where the boys should deliver the package to, "Alright it says here we need to head for the towns library, which should be pretty easy I guess."

Natsu gained a toothy grin and said, "Sweet! Let's head there now!" As said, Natsu then suddenly ran off, leaving Rayeth behind.

"H-Hey! Natsu, wait!" The Phoenix Slayer chased after him.

However, unknowingly by the boys or the townspeople, a suspicious group of men in dark clothing disappeared in the alleyways.

* * *

 _ **(Minutes later)**_

After catching up with his hyperactive best friend, the boys were amazed how the town looked like.

The buildings and streets were decorated in festival manner with stands, performers, even wizards from everywhere they looked. Many of the townsfolk filled the streets with smiles on their faces as they were enjoying themselves.

"This is so cool!" Natsu's eyes shined in excitement of the event all around him.

Rayeth nodded in agreement. The town they were in was rather enjoyable and very well decorated, "Yeah it is. Hey, maybe after we deliver the package to our client, how about we bring something back for the others at Fairy Tail? What do you think Natsu?"

When Rayeth turned to face his friend, a mere tumbleweed rolled past the Phoenix Slayer from the empty spot where Natsu was once standing in.

"...Heh? N-Natsu?! Where did you go?! Where are you?!" Rayeth began to panic as he turned his head to different directions, but unfortunately couldn't find his wayward pink haired friend through the sea of people, "NATSU~?!"

* * *

 _ **(With Natsu)**_

Natsu was currently found wandering the streets on his own as he never acknowledged that he just totally left his best friend behind.

What actually got Natsu to separate himself from Rayeth was his enhanced dragon smell picked up something delicious. He continued to follow the smell with his nose as he finally had it to the source.

It was food stand grilling up a tray of kebabs on a stick as the meat and vegetables sizzled in the large heat of flames, giving it a mouth watering aroma.

Natsu gained a starry eyed hungry look in his eyes as he unconsciously let out a small trail of drool. The Dragon Slayer then approached the stand as he gave big whiff of the smell and sighed dreamily.

One of the working chefs noticed the pink haired boy staring at grill and called out to him, "Hey kid."

Natsu looked up at the man and asked, "Yeah?"

"I see your nose caught one of family's greatest recipes, am I right?"

Natsu nodded happily and gave a reply, "That's right! I smelled something really good and I followed it all the way here!"

The chef grinned at the boy and gave a laugh, "Haha! Those must be some strong nostrils you got there! Say, want to have a taste for yourself?"

Natsu's eyes widened and shined bright, "Really?! Thanks a bunch!"

"Hehe, no problem kid. Now only one kebab costs-What the?!"

Instead of eating the kebabs, Natsu was sucking up and devouring the large flames of fire into his mouth from the working grill as the chef and many of the other workers and customers were jaw dropped of what Natsu was eating.

As the Fire Dragon Slayer slurped up the rest of flames, he let out a satisfied burp and gave a wide smile, "* _Burp!*_ Thanks for the meal pal! It was really great!" Natsu said as he walked off, leaving a remaining group of people with unhinged jaws behind.

As Natsu walked away from the stand with a satisfied belly, he then remembered the real reason he was here for, "Oh crap! I forgot about Ray! I need to head ba-Ohh what's that?!" Natsu again completely forgot what he was supposed to do and ran off to another stand.

* * *

 ** _(Back with Rayeth)_**

"Natsu?! Where the heck are you?!"

Rayeth was currently running around the festive streets as he tried to continuously call out for his friend.

The Phoenix Slayer kept on running and calling to his pink haired friend, but unfortunately with this many people around, it was no luck, "Oh man, where could he be? Nat-Oof!"

"Eep!"

Rayeth then fell to his bottom once he accidentally bumped into someone. More specifically he collided with a young blue haired girl with hazel eyes. She wore an bright orange dress with a white ribbon attached to it, and white strapped sandals.

"Ow...Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked in concern.

The blue haired girl rubbed her backside before turning to Rayeth, "N-No, I'm okay really. I should be the one apologizing for not looking where I was going."

"No it was me who wasn't looking, and..." Rayeth stopped for a moment and looked down to the ground. It was a small pile of books that laid in the ground from when he and the girl crashed into each, "Are these books perhaps yours?"

The girl looked down and found her books on the ground, "Y-Yes they are, but..."

"U-Um, here let me pick them up for you. It's the least I could do." Rayeth said as he started gather the books in his arms.

"O-Oh, thank you. Here, let me help." The blue haired started helping.

As the two kids collected every book that was on the ground into their arms, they spotted the last one. As they went to try and grab it, Rayeth and the girls hands touched each other as they then lifted their heads to meet face-to-face.

Rayeth's brownish-orange eyes met with the girls hazel orbs as the two stared at each other in a rather closed distance between their faces.

The Phoenix Slayer and the girl retracted from each other and stood up to their feet with light red blushes on their cheeks, "S-Sorry about that..." Rayeth said nervously.

"N-No, it's alright..." The girl said in her own shy voice.

An awkward silence surrounded the two as it was then Rayeth broke it, "U-Um, here's your book back." He handed out the girls book.

"T-Thank you very much." She took the book off his hands.

Finally getting rid of his red cheeks, Rayeth recomposed himself and said, "By the way, my names Rayeth, Rayeth Knoules. It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

The girl finally stopped blushing as well and then turned to Ray with a smile, "It's nice to meet you too, Rayeth. My names Levy McGarden." She grasped his hand and shook it in greeting.

It was then the two looked into each other's eyes again with another set of flushed red cheeks. Rayeth's eyes stared at Levy's as his mind was processing how the girl looked cute in his opinion.

That's when suddenly his enhanced phoenix hearing caught something. He began hearing and seeing the whispers, mutters, and smiles of the adults as they all stared at the cute scene between him and Levy.

Finally noticing that there hands haven't let go of each other, both Ray and Levy did so and blushed harder in embarrassment, "S-So um, I-I've never seen you before in town. Are you here for the festival?"

Rayeth stuttered a bit when he gave his answer, "Y-Yes! I-I mean no actual. I'm here to deliver a package from Fairy Tail."

"You're from Fairy Tail?!" The little blue haired girls eyes shined as she stared at Rayeth with a wide smile.

Seeing her excited face, Rayeth gave his own smile and nodded, "Yeah. My friend and I came here by the request of our master, Makarov Dreyar, to deliver something to a library on his behalf."

"Did you say a library?" Levy asked as the Phoenix Slayer gave a nod, "I know where that is! I was on my way there to return these books I borrowed. I could show you if you like?"

"That would be a big help. Thank you." Rayeth said as he smiled at the girl.

Levy gave an cheerful nod at him in the return, "No problem. Come one, I'll show you where it is."

As Rayeth followed Levy towards the place of his objective, the girl couldn't help but ask, "By the way, you said you were here with a friend. I didn't see them with you."

Rayeth rubbed the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly, "Haha, funny you should mention that...We actually got separated really." He said as Levy tilted her head cutely at him in confusion.

* * *

 _ **(Later) (Maystone Library)**_

Currently outside from a really large library, Rayeth stared at the building in shock as Levy giggled at his reaction, "Whoa...! This place is so big!" The building structure wasn't as big compared back in Fairy Tail, but it was still big nonetheless.

Levy just gave another giggle at the boy and said, "Yep! The towns library is actually one of our three biggest buildings we've ever had so far."

Rayeth looked at Levy in shock and asked, "Wait, there are two more like this size?!"

Levy nodded at him as an answer, "Uh-huh! Let's head inside now."

Pushing the doors opening from the outside, Rayeth was again shocked and surprised of how many books filled the shelves, and tables covered the whole floor area.

"Oh my, I was wondering when you'll be arriving, Levy-chan." Said a voice in front of them. It was an elderly woman with grey tied to a bun and light green eyes. She wore a longed sleeves violet dress with small flower patterns, and black shoes.

The little girl smiled happily at the sight of the old woman as she quickly ran up to her and hugged her waist, "Obaa-chan!"

The old woman smiled warmly at the girl as she brushed Levy's hair with her hand, "I'm happy to see you as well, Levy-chan. I was about to get worried of what was taking you so long. You didn't run to any trouble did you?"

Levy looked up at the old woman and shook her head, "No, I didn't. But I did run into this boy earlier."

The elderly woman rose an eyebrow at her, but then gained a teasing smile, "A boy you say? Oh my, I never knew you were growing up so fast! To meet a boy at your age, I'm shocked honestly."

Levy and Rayeth, who was a few inches away from the two, blushed in embarrassment at the old woman's words, "Obaa-chan! It's not like that! I accidentally bumped into Rayeth on my way here! That's all!"

The old woman gave a light laugh and said, "Ufufu, I was only teasing, Levy-chan. Also remember, please don't yell, you're in a library."

Levy blushed harder as realized what she did, "I'm sorry..." She apologized in a much quieter tone as she dropped her head slightly.

The woman brushed the little girls blue locks and said kindly, "It's okay child, I'm not angry at you. You know I never will be, right?" Levy looked up again at the old woman and gave a happy nod and smiled at her.

The old woman mirrored the gesture then turned to face the Phoenix Slayer, "Now then, are you perhaps the boy Levy-chan mentioned?"

Rayeth straightened himself as he gave his response, "Y-Yes! My name is Rayeth Knoules, and it's very nice to meet you ma'am!" Rayeth gave a polite bow in greeting.

The old lady gave a small laugh and said, "Oh my, such a polite young boy. Levy-chan has sure found a keeper, ufufu." The two kids blushed again from what the old lady had said.

"Obaa-chan..." Levy spoke in a shy tone as she gave a cute annoyed look at the old lady.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. It's nice to meet you too, Rayeth-kun. My name is Olivia McGarden, Levy-chan's grandmother, and I am also the owner to this establishment." She bowed her head at the boy and continued, "Rayeth-kun, since I'm guessing you are new to the town, may I ask what brings you here?"

Before the Phoenix Slayer could speak, Levy was the one to say it, "That's right! Obaa-chan, Rayeth and another person he mentioned are here to deliver something from Fairy Tail."

Olivia went wide eyed of what her granddaughter had said, "Really? Are you a mage of the Fairy Tail guild?"

Rayeth nodded his head as he lifted the left sleeve of his shirt to show a blue Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder, "Oh my, so you must be the one Makarov-san has informed that you would be coming. But, he also mentioned another mage would be with you, where are they?" Olivia asked.

Rayeth chuckled awkwardly at the mention of his missing friend. He wondered where the pink haired Dragon Slayer is right now?

* * *

 _ **(With Natsu)**_

The Dragon Slayer was currently found on a stage participating in a food-eating contest. He was devouring a giant barbecued rib that was five-times his own size as the boy completely consumed it all.

In between him were two older men with their own large barbecued ribs as they watched the small pink haired little boy in shock as he just devoured an entire large rib in under a few minutes.

Natsu then tossed the clean bone into a large pile of other rib bones behind him, " _*Burp!*_ One more please!" He asked with a big toothy grin.

The two men between Natsu fainted as the crowd instead cheered for the Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 _ **(Back with Rayeth)**_

'I just hope Natsu doesn't get to any trouble...' Rayeth thought, "Unfortunately, Olivia-san, my friend and I accidentally got separated from each other, and I don't know where he is at the moment."

"So I see. Well, Rayeth-kun, I suggest you don't worry to much on your friend. I'm sure he'll be just fine, he is a Fairy Tail wizard after all. And all members of Fairy Tail find their way." Olivia reassured the boy.

As long as she could remember it, Olivia always knew that Fairy Tail guild members were a rowdy bunch that causes a load of wild and crazy stuff. But in the end, they always know what to do when under a bad situation.

"By the way, Obaa-chan, what did you ask for from Fairy Tail?" Levy asked.

"Oh yes, that's right! Rayeth-kun, do you perhaps have the parcel Makarov-san gave you?"

Rayeth nodded and took out his bag, "Yep, I have it right here." He took out a small box shaped package out from his bag and gave it to the old lady, "Here you go."

Olivia smiled as she took it off Rayeth's hands, "Thank you very much." The old woman walked towards an empty table as the two kids followed suit.

Placing the box on the table, they watched as Olivia unwrapped the paper and opened the top folds and took out something out of it.

"A book?" Rayeth asked.

Well he was meant to bring it to a library after all, so...yeah...

Moving on!

There was one thing about the book that caught Rayeth's interest though. The cover of it had his guilds symbol on the front.

Olivia smiled as she turned to the Phoenix Slayer, "Not just any book my dear boy, no, this book contains the oldest past histories of the Fairy Tail guilds first generation of wizards. It features many of your guilds past achievements, their accomplishments, their discoveries, and adventures as a family. All of it in one context. I was so glad when Makarov-san said he would send me a copy."

Olivia began to turn some pages on the book as Rayeth and Levy watched. She then stopped at a page that caught the Phoenix Slayers interest as he read the title out loud, "Mavis...Vermilion?"

"Who was that, Obaa-chan?" Levy asked curious as Olivia petted the top of her head.

The old woman gave her answer and said, "Mavis Vermilion, she was one of Fairy Tail's founders, first guild master, and tactician. All in the age of when she was only thirteen."

That statement shocked both Rayeth and Levy, "She was Fairy Tail's founder and first master?! And she was thirteen?!" That was pretty young in their opinion.

Olivia nodded at the two and continued, "That's correct. Mavis-sama was known as a genius in her time as a guild master. Her brilliant strategies and leadership have lead her guild and team into many accomplished victories in their adventures together. I have never meet her in person really, but I could still remember the stories my grandparents once told me who heard it from their own parents."

Olivia then closed the book as she turned to Rayeth, "Rayeth-kun, do you remember a certain quote Makarov-san once told you?"

The Phoenix Slayer nodded and said, "Yes, Master Makarov did. It was after my friend and I joined Fairy Tail. He quoted, 'Do fairies have tails? More than that, do fairies even exist? Nobody knows for sure, so this is a guild like them. An eternal mystery. An eternal adventure.'" He finished.

The old woman nodded and smiled warmly, "That's right...an eternal adventure. Fairy Tail has made wonderful journeys and adventures for years of past generations. So I wonder, what will your generation bring for history, Rayeth-kun?"

That was a good question actually. Rayeth wondered what he and his guild mates will do in the future?

Of course he and Natsu still have to search for their missing parents, but whose to say they can't have their own big adventures?

 _*Boom!*_

From the outside of the library explosion was sounded as it shook the inside of the library, "W-What's going on?!" Levy asked in fright as she held on to Olivia.

The old woman secured the little girl in her arms and said, "Now, now, it's alright Levy-chan, don't be frightened." She tried to reassure the blue haired girl.

Rayeth ran up to the window and saw many of the townsfolk running in a panic, "What's going on...?" He muttered under his breath. He then widened his eyes when he saw a group of men in bandit-like dark clothing burning, destroying, and blowing up the festival streets.

Rayeth then turned to Olivia and Levy, "You two, please stay here where it's safe! I'm going out!" He ran towards the front door.

Olivia and Levy's eyes widened at Rayeth's action as the elderly woman tried to stop him, "Rayeth-kun! Wait a moment!" But unfortunately he already ran to the outside.

Levy was still shocked of where the Phoenix Slayer was running to. Still a bit frightened, she steeled herself and ran after the boy, again much to her grandmothers shock, "Levy-chan?! Don't go out there and come back immediately!" She tried to go after her granddaughter, but wasn't quick as she used to be.

She was seriously getting too old for this...

* * *

 _ **(With Natsu)**_

On the other side of town, Natsu was carrying a large gold trophy in his arms which was filled with many assortments of food. He then heard an explosion and saw the townspeople running into the opposite direction of him, "What's going on?" He asked curiously as he gobbled up his fried squid on a stick.

* * *

 _ **(Back with Rayeth)**_

"Hahaha! Grab everything you can boys! We're making an easy livin' from taking what's ours now!" Said the leader as his men cheered. They were salvaging up many of the now abandoned stands jewellery, money, silverware, and other valuable goods into sacks and crates.

Since Maystone had a very small sized security system, it was clearly easy for these guys to take the soldiers out and then rob off many innocent people as they could.

So basically a very cliché bandit-type thing I guess.

"Hey! Stop that right now!" Many of the bandits stopped and looked right at a black haired boy with a blue fringe in front them.

The Phoenix Slayer was glaring at the pack of men and then shouted, "That stuff isn't yours! It belongs to these people and not you!"

One bandit rose an eyebrow at the boy, "Huh? Who the hell is this stupid kid?"

The leader laughed and spoke in a mocking voice, "Haha, just some punk who wants to play hero. Listen here kid, if you know what's good for you, ya better run home to mommy or else she'll find your corpse where you're standing!"

Rayeth didn't look afraid or even flinch at the mans threat. He continued to glare at all of them and said, "I won't let any thieves like you ruin these people's fun memories just because you can stomp on them however you want! So you better leave this town or else!"

Peeking out from a corner, Levy was staring at the Phoenix Slayer in worry, "Rayeth..." While she had to admit the boy was rather brave, also very foolish, into standing up against the men who were much older than him, the little girl couldn't help but wonder how will the Fairy Tail mage will do this?

The leader then clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned to one of his men, "Tch, this kids starting to get annoying. Oi, you! Get rid of this brat right now!"

The grunt grinned and brought out a sword, "Heh! This'll be easy!" He walked towards Rayeth and brought his sword in the air, "Nothing personal kid, but this is what you get for trying to act tough!"

As the sword was brought down towards the small boy, Levy covered her eyes with her hands to prevent herself from seeing the death of her recently new friend...

 _*Bam!*_

"Gaaah!"

At the sound of a hurt older male, Levy uncovered her eyes and looked back from her spot as she was then shocked at what happened.

Rayeth's fist was covered in a beautiful set of azure blue flames. He then proceeded to punch the man hard in the face, knocking him out.

The leader and his other men were shocked of what they just witnessed. They just watched one of their own get knocked out by a brat who was much smaller then them in an instant.

"T-The hell?! This kid can use magic?!"

"He's a mage dammit!"

Recovering from his shock, the leader whipped his head towards all of his men and shouted at them, "What are you idiots standing around for?! He's just one little punk! So quit screwing around and kill him already!"

Now stepping out from their minds, they all did what they were ordered and charged at the single boy with their weapons raised.

Surprisingly, Rayeth instead rushed forward at the grunts as well. His flaming wings bursted out from his back and spun in a circular motion, " **Azure Phoenix Drill Wing!** "

 _*Crash!*_

Rayeth drilled right through multiple men at once as all of them were sent flying into air. He managed to drill all the way through the end behind them as he unravelled himself and skid back on his feet.

He then lit his fists into flames and leaped at two other men in front of him, " **Azure Phoenix Mach Knuckle!** " Rayeth swung his fist at the two grunts as they were now knocked out by the Phoenix Slayers fiery punch.

One man got behind the boy as he then raised his axe in the air, "Got you now brat!" He brought the weapon down, but unfortunately Rayeth managed to duck right under him as the boy brought a flaming knee to the mans lower jaw.

"Gah!" Was all he said before passing out.

Another wave of grunts came charging at Rayeth again. The Phoenix Slayer remained where he was as puffed out his cheeks and yelled, " **Azure Phoenix Screech**!"

 _*Boom!*_

As Rayeth's screech attack connected with many of the bandits, all of them were sent flying in the air by the blast.

Watching a single boy take multiple grunts at an instant set a nerve to those who remained. They all looked at the Phoenix Slayer in a bit of fright from the damage he had caused to their own men.

"T-The hells wrong with this kid?!"

"How can a little punk like him be so strong?!"

The leader bit on his lips hard in frustration. His men were being taken out by one kid alone like it was nothing! Trying to think of a new way to deal with the boy, the leader then noticed a blue haired girl out from the corner. The man gained a sick smirk and thought of something.

" **Azure Phoenix Talon!** " Rayeth kicked another grunt in the gut as he forced back by Ray's power strike. He then faced the another set of bandits in front of him as they were all hesitant on taking the Fairy Tail mage on.

"Kyaaa!"

Rayeth's eyes widened when he heard that scream. Whipping in his head to the side, the Phoenix Slayer looked in horror as he saw Levy being held captive by the leader with a knife to her neck, "Levy?!"

The leader smirked at the boys look and said, "So you do know this girl huh? Well you better stop what you're doing or this little cunt is good as dead!"

Seeing that he had no choice, Rayeth grit his teeth as his flames began to die down. Levy looked at her friend with small tears coming out of her eyes as she was forced to see him give up for her sake.

The leader kept the smirk plastered on his face and said, "Good...Now we're about to do to you, what you did to my men. And starting by-Gah!"

 _*Bam!*_

The leader was forced to let go of Levy and dropped his knife as he was struck to back of the head. From behind him was Olivia holding a shovel in her hands as she used it to strike the bandit leaders back head, "Levy-chan! Run now!"

Levy looked at her grandmother with widened eyes, "Obaa-chan?!"

"Just go Levy-chan! You need to run aw-!"

 _*Slap!*_

Olivia was backed handed by the leader as she was forced to ground in pain. Levy and Rayeth's widened their eyes again in horror as they yelled for the old woman, "Obaa-chan!"

"Olivia-san!"

The leader glared venomously at the old woman as he held his aching back head, "You wrinkled bitch! You're gonna pay for-!"

 _*Bam!*_

The leader was struck again as this time a golden trophy slammed against his face, cracking his nose and chipping a tooth.

"Yo! Ray! I finally found you!" Rayeth's eyes widened as in front on them was an all familiar pink haired boy, "Natsu?!"

Natsu grinned at his stun faced best friend and said, "Have you noticed that there are a bunch strange guys going around destroying stuff today? Because I totally kicked their ass when they tried to take my food away!"

"Who the hell is this kid?!"

"He just took out the boss!"

"Wait, didn't he say he just kicked one of our guys asses?!"

Rayeth looked at the Dragon Slayer for a moment before letting out a relieved sigh for seeing that his friend was here, but that's when Rayeth suddenly remembered, "Natsu, where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you since we got here?!"

Natsu gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe, sorry about that man. I got distracted by the delicious food all over town."

Rayeth just sweatdropped and face palmed at his fellow guild mates answer. Yep, he was fine after all.

Getting back on track, Rayeth then turned to Levy who was helping up Olivia, "Levy! Olivia-san! We need to get you to safety right now! Natsu, help me carry Olivia-san, quickly!"

Natsu nodded and went over to help, "You got it!"

As the leader held his broken nose, he saw the three kids and the old woman making an escape, "Oh no you fuckers don't! Throw the explosives at them now!"

The grunts each had a ball sized bomb in their hands as they torched it and threw it at the kids direction.

Perfectly landing right near them, Levy and Olivia eyes widened as the string was about to reach the end, "Oh no!" Olivia gasped.

Thinking quickly, Rayeth turned to his Dragon Slayer best friend and said, "Natsu! We need to get in front of them now!" Natsu nodded as they briefly removed themselves from Olivia as the boys got in front of the them.

 _*Boom!*_

A large explosion was sounded as the bandit leader and his remaining men laughed and smirked cruelly at the sight. Their enjoyment suddenly died down when they heard something else...

 _*Slurp! Slurp!*_

 _*Munch! Munch!*_

Everyone's ones eyes widened in absolute shock was they watched their explosions get smaller and smaller by the second. It was then that all of them were greatly stunned at the sight of both Rayeth and Natsu eating the explosion.

"T-T-That's impossible?!" The leader said in new found fear as he and his men watched the duo devour everything whole.

The Dragon and Phoenix Slayer finished up eating the explosion and made their comments, "Hmm, bit salty in my opinion." Rayeth said shrugging his shoulders.

Natsu nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the one's back in the stands tasted way better."

From behind them, both Levy and Olivia stared at the two boys in shock as the just witnessed them eat an entire explosion.

"Amazing..." Olivia said out loud. It was then she realized something and smiled at the thought, "The eternal adventure still goes on, as the next generation of wizards will continue the story. I just know they will make very powerful wizards." She said as Olivia saw the duo get ready for one last attack.

Eyeing their targets in front of them, Rayeth turned to Natsu and asked, "Ready Natsu?"

Natsu gave a toothy smirk and answered, "You know I am!"

The leader and his remaining grunts watched in horror as the Fairy Tail wizards began puffing out their cheeks, "W-W-Wait just a moment! I can give you anything you want! Just don't-!"

The two boys didn't bother listening as they let out their last attacks on all of them, " **Fire Dragons/Azure Phoenix...!** "

"Hiiii! Run-!"

"" **Roar/Screech!** ""

The Dragon and Phoenix Slayers unleashed a powerful blast of a flaming roar/screech at the remaining bandits as they stood there helplessly as the attack connected.

 _*Boom!*_

A large explosion occurred as a dust cloud formed all around the streets. As it then began to fade, the leader and his men where charred up, burnt, and unconscious.

"Alright! We did it!" Natsu cheered for their victory.

"But...don't you think we went a little...to far?" Rayeth sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his nervously.

Not only did they take out a bunch of bandits, but they also just destroyed half of the towns streets and buildings along with it.

Olivia gave a light chuckle as she was look at the boys in amusement, 'They definitely are Fairy Tail wizards. It brings back so many fond memories...'

* * *

 _ **(Later)**_

After the Magic Councils military finally arrived, they arrested and subdued any leftover bandits and brought them into custody.

Meanwhile the townspeople began cleaning and repairing the damages that was done to their home. And Makarov will probably lose a few more hairs once he hears what the boys had done.

Rayeth, Natsu, Levy and Olivia watched as many of the townsfolk got to work. Olivia then turned to face the Phoenix Slayer, "Rayeth-kun, may I ask a request from you?"

The kids all turned to Olivia as Rayeth asked, "What is it, Olivia-san?"

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them, "I would ask that you take Levy-chan back with to Magnolia with you."

That got the kids to go wide eyed in shock, especially Levy, "What?! Obaa-chan, why?!"

The old woman smiled warmly at her granddaughter and said, "Levy-chan, I have been caring for you ever since your parents passed away. I have always wanted to see you grow up into a fine young lady, and for you to see and learn all about Earthland."

Levy dropped her head a little and muttered, "But...who will look after you if I'm gone...?"

Olivia got down to Levy's height and placed her hands on her cheeks, "You don't need to worry about me, this old lady can handle herself quite well you know. And I don't want to be the one responsible for holding you back by keeping you here."

"But I..."

"Levy-chan, look at me." The blue haired little girl complied as she slowly lifted her head to meet with her grandmothers eyes, "I love you, Levy-chan, and I always will. Your parents and I have always dreamed of you going out to see the world, visit new places, make friends, fall in love, and become strong. That is what we always hoped for."

Levy began to shed tears as she then wrapped her little arms around the old woman's neck, "I don't want to leave you... _*Sob*_...I love you so much... _*Sob*_...But... _*Sniffle*..._ I swear I'll make you and Okaa-chan and Tou-chan proud..."

Olivia hugged back on the little girls small frame as she released her own tears, "I know you will child...So be sure to write back when you arrive at Magnolia, and always make sure you have fun, but be safe about it."

Levy pulled back on the hug with some tears still in her eyes as she gave a cheerful nod and smile at her grandmother, "I promise!"

From behind them, Rayeth smiled at the scene as he wiped away his own small tears. Meanwhile, Natsu was crying heavily at the scene as he blew his nose on a hanky.

Olivia stood up and faced Rayeth, "Rayeth-kun, I trust you can look after my granddaughter for me?"

Rayeth gave a large nod and smile, "I promise I will! And not just me, but the whole guild will treat her like family!" He said as Natsu nodded rapidly.

Olivia smiled at the boys, "I know they will, thank you."

* * *

 ** _(Train Station)_**

After packing her bags and giving her grandmother one last goodbye, Levy was boarded on a train for Magnolia with Rayeth and Natsu.

She looked out from her window and saw Olivia waving farewell. Levy waved back at her as the train began to depart.

Rayeth smiled at the blue haired girl as she sat right beside him. That's when he asked, "By the way, Levy, since you'll be coming back with us to Fairy Tail, what kind of magic do you use?"

Levy turned to boy and gave her answer, "Oh, I use Solid Script Magic."

"Solid Script Magic?" Rayeth asked.

Levy nodded and gave an explanation, "Yep. It's a type of Letter Magic that I use where I can materialize solid words into thin air and use them to whatever's spelled out." Giving an example, the Solid Script Mage's fingers began to glow as she wrote down the word 'FIRE' in the air as flaming letters appeared.

Rayeth grew amazed at the girls magical ability, "Whoa...~! That's so cool! You really have an awesome ability!"

Levy blushed in embarrassment as she shyly looked away, "I-It's nothing special really! If anythings great, you and Natsu's own magic thats way better."

Rayeth smiled at the her and said, "Natsu and I maybe strong, but we're still learning really. Besides, I still believe that your magic is amazing, and I know you'll make a wonderful wizard someday."

The young girl began to blush even harder as steam suddenly rose from her head, "T-Thank you very much...Ray-kun." She said as Levy looked up at him with a very cute shy smile on her face.

It was Rayeth's turn to blush from how Levy was looking at him, "Y-You're welcome..."

The two continued to look at each other with reddened faces, but stopped when a certain pink haired boy with motion sickness moaned in agony, " _*Moan*_...Hey guys...Could you help me here... _*Groan*_...for a moment? I'm seriously going to die soon... _*Groan*_..." Natsu continued to moan in misery.

The Phoenix Slayer and Solid Script Mage, turned at the Dragon Slayer before giving out light awkward chuckles. It was only three hours until they arrive back to Magnolia.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Since Levy doesn't have much of a history other than joining Fairy Tail at eleven and her parents being deceased, I went ahead and made my own.**

 **Also, as I mentioned there will be other Phoenix Slayers so I'm just gonna give you the rundown what kind they are...**

Solar, Lunar, Light, Shadow, Sky, Storm, and Ice.

 **So far I only have** Lunar, Light, Storm, and Ice **right now as I got some help from my friends and another** **author. So if you want to send your OC idea for the other three Phoenix Slayers just leave a PM.**

* * *

 **Now for some fun facts!**

 **~ During Ray and Erza's fight, Rayeth would have continued fighting thanks to his phoenix healing and probably would have won given their current age. However, he didn't because Erza had the upper hand in strength and skill. Why? Because she's Erza thats why.**

 **~ I know some of you already know this, but I'm just going to say it anyway. Rayeth and Natsu cannot only just eat fire, but they can also eat anything with a source of heat, including explosions.**

* * *

 **Next up will be Twin of Scarlet, so please wait for that soon.**

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Demoness

**The Demoness.**

 **AN: Hey guys! This is Doc, here bringing you a new BEG chapter!**

 **Now before we begin I would like to say that all positions for Phoenix Slayers have been filled in! So expect new Phoenix Slayers in the future chapters!**

 **And finally, The Storm Master 567, to answer your question about everyone's age right now are...**

 **Rayeth:** 12-years old

 **Natsu:** 11-years old

 **Gray:** 12-years old

 **Erza:** 13-years old

 **Mira:** 13-years old

 **Levy:** 11-years old

 **Cana:** 12-years old

 **Lisanna:** 11-years old

 **Elfman:** 12-years old

 **Now if you're wondering why Natsu is a year younger than Rayeth, Ryujomaru15 just explained to me Natsu's actual age and all that.**

 **Now that's over, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **PS - Beta done by Ryujomaru15**

* * *

 _ **(Year X778) (With Rayeth and Natsu)**_

"Grahhh! This sucks!" Cried out a frustrated Natsu.

Rayeth looked over his shoulder from the map he was reading and said, "C'mon Natsu, don't complain."

Natsu crossed his arms to his chest and exclaimed, "How could I not?! I can't believe that gramps is making us collect these gross things for some weird science dude!"

"Well this our punishment for what happened a few days ago. Also, George-san is a professor, so of course he would want to study these saps." The Phoenix Slayer reminded his friend.

If you're wondering what's going on, let me bring you up to speed.

It has been over a year since both Rayeth and Natsu joined Fairy Tail along with Levy as their new addition.

Upon arriving back from Maystone, Levy at first was quite shy into meeting new people in the guild. But she was really reassured since both Rayeth and Natsu would be with her. And so far, her time joining Fairy Tail has been really enjoyable for the young bookworm.

Plus, both she and Rayeth have become really close as they often went on a job alone together and so on. Though, it wasn't really helpful when the adults, even Makarov, kept on teasing them on separate occasions.

Now about a few days ago, both boys took a job that involved getting rid of some pests that once taken over a restaurant. The job was successful, however Natsu blew up the entire restaurant along with several other buildings that were right near it.

Master Makarov nearly had a heart-attack at the cost of how much Natsu just burned down.

So as punishment, Makarov forced both Ray and Natsu to do D-Class jobs for at least two months upon his choice of recommendation.

And the job they were doing right now was collecting a bunch of really smelly red tree saps for some very weird professor who may or may not had too much coffee.

"I just don't understand why a guy like him would want such smelly saps? I mean, I nearly threw up just being right near it!" The Dragon Slayer complained.

Damn his sensitive dragon nose!

"Well we're already finished so let's just hurry and brings these back to George-san." Rayeth said.

Natsu nodded in agreement but soon asked, "By the way, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we again?"

Rayeth stopped in his tracks and looked between Natsu and then back to the map he was reading, "Oh, I think we're somewhere around...the north I believe? Or is it the south? Ummm..."

"We're lost aren't we?" Natsu said in a dull tone.

"We're not lost! George-san drew us this map to give us our directions to where we should look for the sap and back to the station."

"Yeah, but...how the hell are we supposed to read his damn drawing?!" Natsu outbursts.

In Rayeth's hands was a very detailed map of where they were right now. However, the drawing of the paper was extremely difficult to read out since it consisted of confusing labels.

It took the boys at least four hours of trying to look for trees that contained the saps they were looking for.

Now it's been nearly two hours of trying to find their way back.

Rayeth then let out a sigh, "It can't be helped then, let's just hope we'll find a village or something along the way."

Natsu nodded the rested his hands to the back of his head, "Yeah, I just hope they have some food. I'm so hungry~!"

Rayeth chuckled at his best friend as they kept walking along the path.

He just really hoped that there be someone to help with directions.

* * *

 _ **(Somewhere else) (Unnamed Village)**_

From a far off town, a large group of townspeople stood outside in front of a small home. Every man and women alike each angrily held different farming tools as every single one of them shouted something about a 'demon' and wanting to get rid of it.

"Get out!"

"Get out of the village!"

"Demon-possessed!"

"How long are you gonna stay here!" They all cried out in rage.

From the inside of the small home were three kids huddling up together out of fear and concern for each other.

One was a young girl with short white bob-hair and blue eyes. She wore a light pink dress with ruby colored shoes.

Next was a young male, he was wearing a blue suit with a red bow tie. The boy had white hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and a large build for his age.

Finally was another girl who looked much older than the two. She had the same colored hair and eyes like the other two, but she wore a dark black cloak around herself that only showed her face.

They were Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane Strauss.

Mira was the oldest of her two siblings while Elfman was a year older than Lisanna.

For as long as they could remember, the three have always grown up together ever since their parents have died. Mira took it upon herself to look after her siblings to the best of her abilities. They lived a rather regular lifestyle inside the village but that was until a crisis occurred.

A demon had suddenly invaded and taken over the church. However, Mira confronted with the demon herself and had successfully managed to defeat it. Unfortunately, after its defeat, Mira had somehow gained a small portion of its appearance, causing to villagers to riot and call her the demon herself.

Now this kind of misfortune fell upon her and her siblings...

"Your family is cursed!"

"As long as you're here misfortune will continue in this village!" They continued to yell from the outside.

 _*Shatter!*_ A rock had suddenly broken through their window,

 _*Thunk!*_

And managed to hit Mira dead straight to the side of her head, "Hn!" She winced a bit.

In worry, her younger siblings gathered around her as Lisanna spoke, "Mira-nee! Are you okay?!"

In response, Mira looked down sadly and muttered, "Sorry...It's my fault..."

"Don't say that, Nee-chan! It's not your fault!" Elfman protested for her.

"But it is my fault...If this wouldn't have happened..." Mira grimaced as she showed her demonic changed right arm.

From the outside, the siblings could here the yelling becoming louder and louder by the minute, "Get out, demons!"

"Get out of this village!"

No longer able to take it anymore, Lisanna angrily stomped towards the window much to her older siblings shock, "Stop, Lisanna!" Mira exclaimed.

Lisanna ignored her sister as she opened the window wide open and faced the angry villagers, "Mira-nee defeated the demon that was doing bad things in the church! She did it for the village...This is too cruel! She was possessed because she defeated the demon! It's not Mira-nee's fault!" She cried out as tears welled up in her eyes.

She absolutely hated how these people were treating her older sister. She and Elfman knew that Mira did the right thing in beating that demon, but this was truly unfair of how her sister was called some monster.

Mira gently pulled her sister away from window and into her arms, "Stop it, Lisanna."

Lisanna quietly sobbed in her sisters hold and said, "But... _*Sob*_...this isn't fair... _*Sob*_...You don't deserve to be treated like this... _*Sob*_..."

" _*Sigh*_... _*Sob*_..." Elfman began to sob a little as well as Mira then pulled her brother into the hug.

"Don't cry, Elfman." She huddled up her younger siblings in her arms as she let them let out their tears.

Mira continued to blame herself for what's happening right now. Because of her, even her siblings were persecuted as well just because they stayed with her despite how she is now. She loves her siblings but Mira couldn't let anymore trouble fall upon them because of her.

They couldn't stay in this village anymore. And she couldn't let anything bad happen to her siblings as well...

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile) (Back with the boys)**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"We there now?"

"No."

If Erza was with them, she would have knocked Natsu out cold just to silence him. For the past forty-minutes, the boys continued walking down the same path they were lost in.

So far none of them managed to find one trace of civilization. Natsu had constantly been annoying Rayeth as the Phoenix Slayer surprisingly hasn't snapped at him yet.

"Argh! How long will this take?!"

Rayeth sighed a bit and said, "I don't know, but I think we're getting close. Look, I think I see a village just up ahead!" The Phoenix Slayer pointed at the distance.

Natsu's enhanced eye sight stared off to where his friend was pointing at and managed to catch the glimpse of a small village, "I see it! Awesome! I hope they have some food!" He then ran off towards the village's direction.

"H-Hey! Natsu, wait up!" Rayeth chased after him.

After catching up to his glutton of a best friend, the boys entered the village but noticed that a bunch of the townsfolk were all gathered outside of one building, "Hey, what's going on over there?" Rayeth asked.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders in response, "I don't know. How about we ask."

The boys casually worked towards the large crowd as Natsu tugged on one mans shirt getting his attention, "Hey, what's everyone doing?"

The man drew his attention towards the boys and raised an eyebrow, "Huh? You boys aren't from around here are you?"

It was Rayeth's turn to speak, "No we aren't. My friend and I are actually from Magnolia."

"Magnolia? Isn't that where strongest wizard guild, Fairy Tail, is from?" Asked another man.

Natsu nodded and puffed out his chest proudly, "That's right! Names Natsu Dragneel! And this is my friend, Ray!"

Rayeth politely bowed in greeting, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Rayeth Knoules."

An old appeared from out from the crowds and approached the boys and asked, "Young man, are you and your friend actually from the Fairy Tail guild?"

Rayeth nodded as he and Natsu showed their guild marks to them, "Yes we are. Natsu and I are mages to Fairy Tail." He said.

The crowd began to mutter to each other as they looked between both Natsu and Rayeth. After settling down, the old man began to speak, "I ask for the people of this village, can you two perhaps help us with a major issue?"

"Sure. What seems to be the problem?" Rayeth asked.

"You see, a dreadful demon has cast its misfortune upon our village, and we are hoping you could help us get rid of it."

Natsu gave a wide smirk as he punched the palm of his hand, "No problem! Just tell us where to find this demon and we'll get rid of it in a jiffy!"

If this meant he could finally get some action, then he's down for it!

"Natsu, please calm down." Ray scolded his pink haired friend as he turned back to the old man, "Sir, like my friend said, where can we find this demon?"

The old man pointed at the building with his cane, "It's just right inside that building. However, I doubt going through the front door will be easy since its been barricaded from the inside."

Rayeth rose an eyebrow at this. Why would a demon barricade itself inside one building just to prevent the villagers from entering? Couldn't it have just threaten or even kill them to not come in?

Natsu grinned at the old man and said, "You don't have to worry about that! Ray, I got a plan, could you fly me over the building?"

Rayeth came out from his thoughts and nodded, "Yeah, sure." Rayeth passed his bag to Natsu as the black haired boy flared out his azure blue wings in front of the crowd.

The villagers were awestruck at the sight of Rayeth's beautiful blue flaming wings. Natsu raised his arms in the air as Rayeth then flew up above him and grabbed his wrists to fly over the house.

As soon as the boys were right above the building, Rayeth asked, "So how exactly are we getting in, Natsu?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer grinned up to his best friend and said, "Easy, all you need to do is drop me!"

Rayeth looked at his friend incredulously, "...What?"

"Just let go of my wrists so I can dive down towards the building!"

"...Absolutely not! Are you crazy?! I'm not going to drop you while we're in mid-air!"

"Oh c'mon Ray! We'll be able to do an unexpected surprise attack on the demon, then beat it up real good!"

"This is a terrible idea, Natsu!"

"No it is not! I'm telling you, this plan will work out fine!"

"And I'm telling you that I don't want to drag your body back to Magnolia in a body cast...Again!"

"That was one time!"

As the boy continued to argue in mid-air, the villagers could only sweatdrop at the scene right in front of them.

Was it really a good idea to rely on children?

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile)**_

Back inside the home with the Strauss siblings, they noticed that the villagers were rather...quiet?

"They've been quiet for sometime now. What do you thinks going on?" Elfman asked his sisters.

Lisanna shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe they've given up?"

It was then that Mira's ears perked up as she heard something. It was faint, but she could hear it.

The older Strauss sibling turned to her brother and sister and said, "Hey, do you hear something?"

The younger Strauss' looked at their older sister, "Eh? What do you mean, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

"No, just be quiet for a second and listen closely..."

Both Elfman and Lisanna looked at each other for a second before complying with Mira's request. The three of them stayed quiet for a minute and that's when they did hear something.

But it sounded like...arguing?

"Is that...yelling?" Lisanna asked.

Elfman spoke, "But, it sounds like it's coming from right above us?"

 _"Natsu! Stop! I can't fly properly if you're moving like that!"_

 _"Then just let go! I told you I'll be fine!"_

 _"And I told you that I wouldn't! Now please stop thrashing around or else-Gaaah!"_

 _*Crash!*_

The roof of their home had suddenly bursted as large clouds of dirt and dust filled the entire room, causing the Strauss sibling into a panic.

"Kyaaa!" Lisanna squealed.

"What the-?!" Elfman said confused.

"Lisanna! Elfman! Are you okay?!" Mirajane asked her siblings in concern.

Lisanna coughed a bit from the suddenly crash but still responded, " _*Cough!* *Cough!*_ I'm okay. Elfman-nii-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. But what was that?" He asked.

"Lisanna, Elfman, stay close to me right now." Mira told her siblings which they complied to.

As the dust began to settle, the Mira managed to catch a glimpse of what was in front of her. They were two boys. One of the boys was around Elfman's age that had black hair with a small blue fringe, while the other boy, who was around Lisanna's age, strangely had pink hair.

'They're just...kids? What are a bunch of kids doing here?' Mira mentally asked.

The two kids in question groaned a bit in pain as the black haired boy spoke, "See...I told you it was a bad idea..."

"Auuu...Says you...You can heal from this... _*Groan*_...And I told you I would have been fine... _*Groan*_..." Pink haired one responds to his friend.

While staring at the two boys oddly, Lisanna spoke up, "Umm, are you two alright?"

The pink haired boy stood up and responded, "Yeah, we're good. Better if someone would have just listened to me." He gave a pointed glare at his friend.

The black haired one followed gave his companion an annoyed look, "Can we please not start this? I was worried you were going to get yourself hurt you know."

The pink haired boy face lightened a bit and looked apologetic, "Yeah...I guess you're right. Sorry about that, Ray."

The boy smiled at bit and said, "It's fine, Natsu. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"Excuse me?" The boys turned their attention to the other three occupants in the room, "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" Elfman asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Rayeth Knoules. And this is my friend, Natsu."

"Sup! Names Natsu Dragneel! Pleased to meet ya!" The boys introduced themselves.

"Oh, well my name is Elfman, and this here is my younger sister, Lisanna..."

"Hello." Lisanna waved at them but strangely kept her focus on Natsu.

"...And this is our older sister, Mira." Mira didn't say anything as she just looked away from them.

"It's nice to you three! Now do any of you know where me and Ray could find a demon living here?"

Mira flinched slightly as her younger siblings looked surprised, "Why?" Lisanna asked.

Rayeth answered, "The villagers requested both Natsu and myself in getting rid this demon from inside this house. But we don't see one anywhere."

The younger siblings widened their eyes in shock while Mira gave them a small look.

If they were here to really to get rid of her, then maybe both her siblings can finally take a chance to get away from here...

Mira stood up from her spot and lifted her head, "It's me...I'm the demon you're looking for..."

"Mira-nee?!"

"What are you doing?!" Her brother and sister exclaimed at her.

The Dragon and Phoenix Slayer looked at each other for second before Rayeth spoke up, "Wait, you're the demon the villagers are so upset about?"

Lisanna frowned at him before she stood up in front of the two with her arms spread behind Mira, "Mira-nee is not a demon! She hasn't done anything wrong at all!"

Elfman nodded and followed suit, "That's right! Nee-chan didn't even hurt a single person!"

"Lisanna, Elfman, that's enough." Mira said.

"But Mira-nee-!"

"Enough, Lisanna." The older Strauss spoke with a more authoritative tone that caused Lisanna to close her mouth, "I've already made up my mind and that is final. I don't want either you or Elfman to get involved."

Her younger siblings looked like they wanted to protest more, but that's when suddenly Rayeth grab their attention, "Um, excuse me, but can any of you please tell us what's going on? And why is Mira-san calling herself a demon?"

The Strauss siblings looked amongst themselves before Lisanna began to explain, "Well, it all started when a demon took over the village's church..."

* * *

 _ **(One Explanation Later)**_

"...And that's why Mira-nee is treated so poorly...The villagers believed that Mira-nee was possessed by the demon just because how her right arm looked..."

After hearing the younger girls story, both Rayeth and Natsu couldn't help but feel upset and angry of these people were treating these three.

She defeated a demon that was terrorizing their village but in exchange she and her siblings were now hated.

"I can't believe these people would do such a thing..." Ray said in a displeased tone.

Natsu nodded as he began to blaze, "Yeah! Those guys are just a bunch of stupid jerks. They're just like Gray, only stupider!"

"Who's Gray?"

"Never mind that." Rayeth waved off Elfman's question. He then turned to Mira and asked, "Mira-san, I don't want to sound insensitive, but may I please see your arm?"

Mira's eyes widened a bit, "M-My arm? But why?" She asked.

"I'm not going to do anything with it. I just want to take a quick look at it and check something." He said.

After a few moments of silence, Mira gave a reluctant nod as she slowly showed her demonic arm to the Phoenix Slayer.

Both Ray and Natsu widened their eyes at the appearance before them as Rayeth began tracing the arm with his eyes, "So what's up, Ray?" Natsu asked.

Rayeth pulled back as he placed his hand under his chin and got into thinking position, "Hmm, I think I know what this is..."

The trio of siblings widened their eyes as the youngest sibling asked, "Really?! The what is it?!"

"I can't quite remember honestly, but I have read something about this somewhere with Levy before..."

"Then maybe gramps knows about it." Natsu spoke up.

"Gramps?" Lisanna tilted her head.

Rayeth answered for her, "Oh, he means our Guild Master, his name is Makarov Dreyar and Natsu's right, I think he may know what could be wrong with Mira-san."

Elfman then asked in worry, "But...how? The villagers are still outside and they'll never leave us alone..."

He's got a point there. Rayeth began to think of how they were going to slip pass those people without noticing.

They could wait till to quietly leave at nightfall, but he kind of suspects someone will be on a night watch or something. Plus, leaving in the middle of night was obviously too dangerous.

Though, he did know they will be wondering how long he and Natsu are taking to slay a demon...

And that's when something popped up in his head, "Wait...that's it!" The four kids jumped a bit in surprise at Ray's suddenly yell.

"What's it, Ray?" Natsu asked.

"I know how we can get out of here."

The four of them widened their eyes at this, "Really?! How?"

The Phoenix Slayer explained, "I got a plan. But first, Natsu, do you still have those red tree saps we collected?"

Natsu nodded in reply as he brought out his bag, opened it, and gave Rayeth a jar filled with a red substance, "Great! Now, I need all of you to listen to me carefully..."

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile)**_

From outside of the home, the villagers were growing impatient of how long the two Fairy Tail mages were taking. It had been one full hour since the boys had entered the demons home, and so far it's been awfully quiet from the side.

"...Graah! What the hells taking so long?!" Cried out one frustrated villager.

"You don't think...those two died in there?"

"That's impossible! They were from Fairy Tail, they couldn't have lost!"

"But...they were still children..."

"Tch! Well it doesn't matter anymore! The longer that damn demon stays, the more misfortune falls upon us!" The frustrated villager began marching towards the house despite the many protests.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?! You'll get yourself ki-!"

 _*Crash!*_

Everyone immediately stopped as soon as they heard that loud crash. Soon, they all began hearing a lot more noises.

 _*Crash!*_

 _*Boom!*_

 _*Shatter!*_

"What the hell is going on in there?" One man asked.

 _*Boom!*_

 _*Shatter!*_

 _*Roar!*_

 _"Back! Back evil creature!"_ The villagers heard Natsu yelling loudly from the inside.

"What's going on?!" A man shouted asking.

 _*Roar!*_

 _"Take this! And some of that! And some of these or whatever!"_

The villagers grew anxious of what was going on from the inside of that house. If they had to take a guess, it might as well be that the boys are taking part of some fierce battle...

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile) (Back Inside)**_

And by fierce battle, I meant trying to make the villagers believe that Natsu and Ray were fighting a demon.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer was currently smashing a bunch of glass plates and bowls while also screaming his lungs out of pretending to be fighting a demon.

From the side were both Elfman and Lisanna who were banging a bunch of pots and pans together to create a bunch of loud noises.

From the other side was Mira blowing on some horn that Natsu brought along with him that strangely makes a roaring sound.

Why would Natsu have a horn that creates monster roars you ask?

Well just the other day, he and Ray were forced into cleaning the guilds storage room as part of their punishment. Natsu then found a horn that could strangely only make some sort of monster roar.

So the Dragon Slayer then...borrowed it...just to use it on Gray and mess with him.

Stupid smug stripping ice-prick...!

Meanwhile, while all of this was going on, Rayeth was found pushing his hands against a wall as he was apply his magic to carefully melt it.

He would have blasted the entire thing in an instance, but he thought it could have been dangerous with the Strauss siblings right near him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Elfman asked as he continued create loud noises with Lisanna.

Rayeth kept is focus on the wall as still replied to the white haired boy, "I'm sure it will...I just need you and everyone else to go according as we planned."

"But what if those guys suspect something off?"

"Elfman-nii-chan, don't worry. We're doing this for Mira-nee, so we need to trust Rayeth-san and Natsu." Lisanna said.

Elfman nodded in reply, but he was still a bit nervous. He knew entirely this was for him and sisters to leave but can you blame a guy for being worried?

Blue heat began to slowly spread across the wall as the Phoenix Slayer continued to concentrate in carefully burning it.

'Almost...Almost!' Rayeth began to add a little more heat as finally a small hole appeared. The hole grew wider and wider as a large human sized hole was melted and burned right in front of the boy, showing him the outside.

Rayeth grew a wide smile on his face at his accomplishment and cheered, "Yes! I did it! Natsu, I need you wrap it up!" He yelled over his friend.

Natsu stopped for brief moment before a wide grin appeared on his face, "You got it bud!"

The black haired boy then turned to the siblings and said, "Alright, once I give the signal, grab the things you packed and run out quickly, okay?" They nodded at the boy for a response.

Rayeth turned back to his pink haired best friend who nodded at him to finish it off. The Fire Dragon Slayer the said, "Alright! It's the end of the line for you creep! I'm gonna blow you into smithereens! **Fire Dragon...!** "

...Wait what?

That wasn't part of the plan at all!

"Wait! Wait! Natsu, I don't th-!" Whatever Rayeth was about to say died as soon as Natsu finished his sentence.

"... **Roar!** " Natsu shot out a large breath of fire that blasted half of the roof to pieces.

The Strauss siblings ducked their heads as the villagers from the outside jumped in fright at the suddenly blast of fire.

Rayeth meanwhile only face palmed himself at the sight before him.

So much for carefulness and subtlety...

As soon as Natsu finished roaring, Rayeth immediately turned to the siblings, "Alright we need to go now!"

The siblings quickly grabbed their packed up bags and swiftly went out the exit Rayeth made. Ray followed after them but turned his attention back to his best friend, "Natsu, you know what to do next?"

The Dragon Slayer grinned and gave a thump up, "Yup! Just leave it to me, Ray!"

"Okay. We'll be meeting you at the forests." He finished as he then left to follow the Strauss siblings.

Seeing his friend run off to the distance, Natsu moved to the next phase of his friends plan. He brought out the jar that contained the red sap he and Ray were collecting as the pink haired mage then smeared the substance on his face, even his clothes.

Natsu took a whiff on his arms and recoiled in disgust due to the saps horrible smell, "Gross...I told Ray this stuff smells nasty! He so owes me one..."

The Dragon Slayer approached the un-barricaded door way as he walked right through it to the outside. As soon as he was outside, the boy was then crowded by a bunch of villagers.

"What happened in there?!"

"Is the demon finally dead?!"

"Of course it's dead! There's blood all over him!"

"But why does he smell so bad?" The villagers bombarded him.

The same old man from before approached Natsu and asked, "Young man, has the demon truly been slain?"

Natsu grinned and said, "Yup! I totally got rid of it! So now that we're done, I gotta go!"

The pink haired Mage was about to run off to meet with Ray and the others, but he was stopped, "Wait! What about that friend of yours?"

"Oh, ahh...He got eaten! Yeah, that's right, it was tragic." Natsu gave a fake sad look.

The old man looked at the boy in sympathy, "Oh, then I am terribly sorry for your loss. If there's any way we could rep-!"

Natsu interrupted him, "Nope, no thanks! It's how life works ya know? The old kick the bucket routine or whatever. I'm sure he's in a better place."

"Yes, but-!"

Natsu interrupted him again, "SorrybutIneedtoleaveI'llmakesuretomyguildmatesknow!" He sped up his words and ran off in full speeds, leaving the group of villagers standing there in a confused manner.

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile)**_

At the entrance of the forest, the Strauss siblings and Rayeth were currently waiting for their pink headed companion to join up with them.

Rayeth was currently using his sharp eyes to see off to the distance. From there, he managed to find his pink haired best friend running towards them, "He's coming!" Rayeth said in relief.

Natsu had finally made it to his friend and siblings as he was breathing in exhaustion, "Hey... _*Pant* *Pant*_...guys..." He said tiredly.

The Phoenix Slayer smiled at his friend before patting his back, "Great job on your end bud."

Natsu gave a tired, but cocky, smirk, "Heh, it was no problem at all."

The boys were suddenly caught off guard when Lisanna ran up to them and wrapped her arms around their waists, giving them a hug, "Thank you so much for what you did! You've really helped us out!"

Elfman nodded, "Hm, thank you for helping us getting out of the village."

Mira didn't say much, but she nodded in thanks.

Natsu gave a wide smirk as he puffed out his chest in pride, "Yup! It was no problem! Now then, let's head back to the guild!"

The Dragon Slayer began to walk off with the others right behind him, but Rayeth stopped him, "Umm, Natsu, do you know where you're heading?"

The boy immediately stopped in his tracks and turned back to the others as Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Ehehe...I don't..." The Strauss siblings' sweatdropped at the boy as Rayeth gave a sigh. Well at least he still has that map George gave him...

...

...

...Oh boy this may take a while...

* * *

 _ **(One Month Later) (Fairy Tail Guild)**_

It has been one month since Rayeth and Natsu brought the Strauss siblings to Fairy Tail.

After a couple of days of travelling and a few wrong turns (Natsu burned that stupid map after their last wrong turn), Rayeth was tackled down by Levy who had been worried for him since he never came back the last few days he left for the job with Natsu.

It took some time for the Phoenix Slayer to make it up to the little bookworm.

And after reporting back to Makarov, the tiny master was rather happy that the boys managed to help the Strauss siblings.

Once Rayeth explained to Makarov to what happened to Mirajane, the tiny old man explained to them that Mira had a type of magic called Take-Over Magic.

Take-Over Magic allows the user to, essentially, 'take over' the power of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying or breathing underwater.

In addition to embodying an entity, Take-Over can also be used to control another entity or another entity's abilities. However, it is unknown if the entity one takes control of/takes over the abilities of has to have the characteristics of the Caster's specific type of Take-Over magic.

So in other words, Mira wasn't possessed, but instead she had the demons power inside of her.  
But, it wasn't something she didn't want at all...

Currently now everyone was doing their usual thing.

Natsu and Gray were fighting again as Natsu finally got to use that horn on Gray. Rayeth was trying to get the two to stop fighting so a certain scarlet Mage wouldn't pummel them, Erza was enjoying her cake, and finally Lisanna and Elfman were talking with both Levy and Cana.

Since joining Fairy Tail, the younger Strauss siblings quickly established themselves among the entire guild. They learned the same type of magic that their sister has, however kept it secret as they wanted to surprise her of what they could do now. Plus, both Lisanna and Natsu are often times seen together on different occasions.

However, off from the sides, Mira was found sitting alone quietly on a lone table away from everyone else. Ever since joining the guild with her siblings, Mira has distanced herself from everyone else except Lisanna and Elfman.

Rayeth on the other hand was rather persistent in getting her to interact with the other guild members. While she was grateful for what he and Natsu did to help her and her siblings, Mira only gave the boy a tiny bit of interaction towards him. But she was rather annoyed that the Phoenix Slayer kept on pestering her.

Not like a Natsu annoying sort of way, more of his own friendly pursuit really.

Also, Mira hated the power that she had. Even though she was learning of how to control it, it was something Mira never wanted in the first place.

Mira felt she wasn't human anymore, that she couldn't keep her siblings safe anymore. She never regretted defeating that demon, but she never asked to have its power.

While everyone was messing around the guild as usual, Mira then heard footsteps coming towards her. Erza approached the older Strauss and said, "I heard about you, Mirajane. You seem to be pretty strong. So, did you get used to the guild?" She asked.

Ever since Rayeth and Natsu brought back the Strauss siblings a month ago, Erza was rather interested into knowing her new guildmates.

While she has spoken with Lisanna and Elfman, Mira would always up and walk away before Erza even got the chance to walk up to her.

It was really fortunate that Rayeth somehow got to have some small talk with her.

Instead of answering, Mira stood up from her spot and walked towards the guilds front entrance. Erza looked at the girl of wanting to stop her, "Hey...!"

However, the scarlet knight stopped when Macao spoke up, "Leave her be. She won't talk to anyone besides Ray or her siblings, nor will she smile."

"She always has a scary face. On the other hand, her brother and sister are perfectly integrated." Wakaba added.

Erza looked out to the outside as she saw Mira's figure slowly fade away from her. She sighed in defeat and decided to try again another time.

Meanwhile, while trying to pull his salmon haired friend away from Gray, Rayeth managed to catch the older Strauss's form walking away from the guild, "Mira-san?"

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile) (With Mirajane)**_

Not to far from the guild, Mira was currently found walking along the empty streets of Magnolia all on her own. She stared at her demonically changed arm, "Magic. Demon. I don't want this power. It's horrible." She grimaced before hiding her arm away again.

Memories of how the villager's hatred towards her started to flood back into her mind. All the yelling, the anger, the fear, Mira remembered every single word.

Monster...Demon...Every word was nailed into her head. It was even worse when her siblings were involved in her mess. Mira would have been utterly devastated if something happened to either Elfman or Lisanna...

'I'm not...a human anymore...' She looked back to the guild where her siblings were at, 'It's a nice guild. I can safely leave them here.'

She made her decision, and while her siblings may be upset with her, or even hate her, she won't regret what she was doing, 'I'll just...leave this town...Goodbye, Elfman, Lisanna...Rayeth, thank you for trying to help...'

As Mira was about to continue walk away again, she stopped when she heard Ray's voice calling out to her, "Mira-san!"

The older Strauss turned back and widened her eyes a bit at the Phoenix Slayer, "Rayeth...?"

Rayeth finally caught up with her, "Where are you going, Mira-san?"

Mirajane looked away from the black haired boy and said sadly, "...I'm leaving Magnolia."

The Phoenix Slayer looked shocked at that, "But...why? What about your siblings?"

"It doesn't matter...All I do is cause misfortune for my family whenever they're with me. It's better to keep my siblings here where it's safe. There's no need for me to be here anymore..." She said as tears threatened to face from her eyes.

Rayeth looked at the older Strauss for a moment before he smiled at her and shook his head, "You're wrong, Mira-san. Elfman and Lisanna, they still need you."

"No they don't! It was because of me that they got involved in my mess back at the village! If it weren't for me, they would have gotten hurt by those people! So they don't need me giving them anymore trouble!" She shouted at him as tears started to fall from face.

The white haired girl sudden felt a pair of warms hands hold onto her demonic arm. Mirajane turned her head and found Rayeth holding her changed arm while giving a warm kindly smile, "That's where you're wrong again, Mira-san. Both Elfman and Lisanna need you, you're their older sister. And older siblings have to look after younger siblings."

"But I..."

"But nothing. Neither of your siblings have ever once spoke ill of you, and they're not going to start now. They love you more than anything and they aren't going leave you, and neither will I."

Mira looked at the boy in surprise, "Eh?"

Ray continued to smile at her, "I said that I'm not going to leave either. And not just me, there's Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana, Master Makarov, and everyone else from the guild. We all treat each other like family and we never leave family behind. So don't carry your burden all on your own, you can always rely on us to help."

Mirajane started at the young boys brownish-orange eyes for a few moments and looked like she wanted to say something. However, she stopped the minute when she heard Lisanna's voice, "Mira-nee!"

The older Strauss looked at her younger siblings in surprise as Rayeth then took a step back, "Elfman? Lisanna?"

Both brother and sister stopped right in front of their older sister and smiled excitedly at her, "Look at this!"

"You'll be surprised!" They said.

" **Animal Soul, Cat!** " With a puff of smoke, Lisanna's clothes turned into a two piece bikini with a tiger print. She grew a pair of white cat ears and a matching tail and her hands as her hands feet turned into cat paws.

" **Beast Soul, Bear! Only my hand!** " Elfman's arm then turned into a bear hand.

Mira meanwhile looked shocked at what her siblings could do, "Eh?!"

Lisanna then cheered, "It's the same as your magic!"

"I can only do it with my hands though." Elfman rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Lisanna and Elfman approached their sister with their smiles not falling, "You always look so lonely." Lisanna said.

"Now you're not alone anymore." Elfman said.

Mira began to shed a bit more tears, but this time it wasn't out of the ones she had before, "You..."

"We're always together, Mira-nee!"

"Our magic is the same too!"

 _*Poof!*_

With another puff of smoke, Lisanna had sudden turned into a small pig, "Wah! Uh? Uh? I still can't use it properly~!"

 _*Poof!*_

Elfman's bear arm changed into a giraffe leg, "Waah, me too!"

"Heh..." Mira blew out a tiny bit of laughter before she smiled at her siblings and wiped the tears off her eyes, "How can you work for the guild with that magic?"

Despite their changed forms, the younger Strauss siblings smiled at their older sister as Elfman spoke up, "Like you protected us with your power...we'll protect you with ours."

"Elfman...Lisanna...Thank you so much." Mira pulled her siblings into a hug as her younger brother and sister hugged back.

Meanwhile, Rayeth was quietly standing right behind them as he wiped away a lone tear from his eye.

This moment was really special to them...

 _*Boom!*_

 _"NATSU! GRAY!"_

 _""WE'RE SORRY!""_

Okay moment ruined...

As quickly as he could, Rayeth ran back towards the guild to his save friends lives from a very angry red head, all while leaving the Strauss siblings alone in their happy scene together.

* * *

 _ **(Three Weeks Later)**_

It has been approximately three weeks since Mira tried to leave the guild, but that all changed when she had drastic change of her outlook.

 _*Crash!*_

"Is that all you got you pathetically weak excuse for a knight?!"

A _VERY_ drastic change...

Mira's new attire consisted of a skimpy sleeveless black shirt that left her midriff exposed, a pair of leather shorts that were held up by a studded belt which had a demonic looking belt buckle, black thigh-high heels, dark nail polish, a black leather choker around her neck and her hair was in a pony tail that was held there by a large purple ribbon.

She also changed her personality as well. From a quiet and loner type of girl to a very cruel and intimidating violent bully which landed her the nickname, The Demon of Fairy Tail.

Mira stood in front of Erza with a smug smirk on her face from when she punched the scarlet mage.

Meanwhile, said scarlet haired knight glared angrily at the Mira before she got back up from the table she crashed into, "Heh, you call that a punch? Even a three-year old can hit harder than what you're throwing!"

And also over the course of those three weeks, she and Erza became a very violent pair of rivals. And let's just say that no one was safe once those two are about to annihilate each other.

Which happens almost everyday...

Mira glared at Erza and said, "Oh yeah? Well how about you come right here and say to my face you worthless nosebleed haired skank!"

"I'll gladly show you what a real punch is after I'm through with you cheap knockoff for a slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

 _*Crash!*_

 _*Boom!*_

""Graahh!"" Bodies were sent flying everywhere as soon as both Mira and Erza started fighting again.

The guild became another loud mess again as everyone started fighting amongst themselves as tables, plates, mugs, and people were being scattered everywhere in the fray.

Natsu and Gray joined in to settle their own score, however never got the chance to as they were sent flying and knocked out courtesy of two angry females.

Meanwhile, off from the side away from all the mayhem were Rayeth, Levy, Cana, Elfman, and Lisanna talking amongst each other while ignoring what was happening.

And finally, Master Makarov was crying comically at all the damage done to his guildhall, and also the future noise complaints he will be getting soon.

Yep, just another regular day Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Honestly I wanted to continue from that last scene but I decided to do that for the next chapter. And I'm pretty sure some of you may know it.**

 **And like I said before, all positions for new Phoenix Slayers have been filled in, so expect those in the future!**

* * *

 **There are currently no fun facts. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
